The Responsibilities of a Parent
by HyperNin
Summary: Jaune Arc finds a child when training near the Emerald Forest, and ends up having to take care of it. Shouldn't be to hard, right?
1. Chapter 1

**So... Uh...**

 **Hello! Not sure if this will actually posted, but if it is, then hi! This is just a little idea I had when reading another Fic, and I just wanted it written down somewhere. If this is posted then I'm not sure if it will continue afterwards or not.**

 **This is kinda new for me (FIRST FANFIC) so, yeah. Criticism is indeed welcome so that I can get better at this.**

* * *

Suffice it to say, Jaune Arc's week couldn't get anymore hectic. Er... actually more like a couple weeks now that he thought about it.

It started off normal, and all was pretty good. Normal classes, Cardin was finally off his back, and everything seemed good. Then he heard commotion from Team RWBY's room, and the next day Blake was gone. Ruby told him not to worry, and that it was a 'team issue', but Jaune was still worried. He and the rest of JNPR caught the news that night, only to see their sister team at the docks with a blond Faunus guy. They got back, and RWBY was going to talk to Ozpin. A couple days later, they had joint team meeting, and found out that not only was Blake a Faunus with 'cute little kitty ears' as Ruby had put it, but also that she was also EX-White Fang.

To top it all off, he found a baby Faunus...

And subsequently decided to take care of the child.

Now... luckily enough for Jaune, the 'Tween Semester Break' had just begun, and Jaune stayed at Beacon in order to continue training. And maybe also because he still hadn't spoken to his parents in sense leaving to become a Huntsman.

He decided to train alone on the outskirts of the Emerald Forest. After all, it was close to Beacon for a reason. He had been in the middle of a fight with a Beowolf, when, all of a sudden, he heard a wailing, like a child was crying. Quickly beheading the Beowolf, Jaune rushed into the forest, to find another Beowolf stalking up to a tree.

Jaune ran forward, alerting the Beowolf to his presence. He didn't care because he could tell that the source of the crying was coming from the other side of the tree. When he got there, he noticed a small basket with a child inside. He then heard the Beowolf behind him growl, and he quickly took out his shield to block a swipe. _'Thanks Pyrrha'_ he thought to himself, before retaliating with a flurry of slashes. The creature was swiftly struck down, as he turned to the source of the, still constant wailing.

"Sssssshhhhh" he said. "It'll be okay" He said in a tone he only reserved for his younger sisters.

The child stopped crying to look at the face of it's savior. Jaune then decided to return to the field on the outskirts of the Emerald Forest before stopping, and finally checking the baby for any damage. Luckily, there was none, and as he took the child out of it's basket, he noticed a piece of paper just below where the baby was.

"Greetings. If you're reading this, then that means you found my child" it read. "and you may think it irresponsible to leave my 10 month old baby in a Grimm infested forest," _'which it was.'_ Jaune thought. "there were certain circumstances that forced me to do this." _'What kind of Circumstances forces you to leave your pride and joy in the maws of death!?'_ thought Jaune. He continued reading the letter, through it he learned that the child was female, named Shea, and already had her Aura unlocked, as well as an extra Aura Shield. _'Must be so she would die immediately if a Beowolf found her.'_

Upon closer inspection, Shea had a royal shade of purple hair, chocolate brown eyes, and two cat ears that were the same shade of purple as her hair. _'Heh, they kinda remind me of Blake's. But these are a different shape, almost like a Lynx's...'_

Wait a second...

HOW WAS HE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO THE TEAMS!?

While Jaune was having this mental panic Shea just looked on confused.

 _'Okay, so Ruby and Yang went to visit their father over break, and Weiss went to Atlas, so I shouldn't have to worry about them. Pyrrha also went to visit her family in Mistral, but that still leaves Blake, Ren, and Nora.'_

To be honest, he was most concerned about Nora. Not because she would purposely hurt a baby (he hoped), but because of how hyper she would be when she found out. Actually, how would he get the child into Beacon? He doubted he could just walk through the doors, and nobody would notice how he suddenly had a child with him.

Lokks like a meeting with Ozpin is in order.

* * *

"And that's how it happened" He concluded. Jaune was currently sat in front of the Headmaster of Beacon, trying to figure out what to do with his current situation.

Ozpin, while listening to Jaune's tale, was reading the letter that was in Shea's basket. He gave a small sigh, and said, "Mr. Arc, I believe that the best course of action would be to put this child up for adoption." Ozpin stated.

Jaune didn't like that option. Orphanages usually didn't treat Faunus' the best. Most of them usually preferred taking care of Humans, leaving the Faunus to scrounge around for leftovers for food, or end up crying themselves to sleep at night. He didn't want anything bad to happen to this child here, even if he just met her a half-hour ago.

"I don't think that would be a good decision sir."

"Well what would you suggest them Mr. Arc?"

That was the question of the day, now wasn't it? There weren't many options available. Sense orphanages were off the table, the only other real option would be for someone here to take care of her. They couldn't just send her into Vale at only 10 Months of age, and putting her back in the forest was a definitive N-O-P-E. So immediate adoption was preferable.

"Well I think that someone here in Beacon should take care of her."

Ozpin had expected that Jaune would say that and had already started planning out who could in his head. He himself was off the table, sense he had an entire school to run. Glynda? Well the child should grow up with a social life, not try and speak through pointed glares. Oobleck? Honestly he would be the most responsible out of all of them, but at the same time, he spends most of his free time studying new things of interest, which could be bad if he didn't pay attention to the child enough. Port? Just... no.

Ozpin ran through all of the options just like that. Even considering sending her to Mistral, or Atlas, and even considering some responsible Seniors of that year, but in the end, he couldn't come up up with anyone aside from...

"Mr. Arc, I do believe that it would be best if you yourself took care of this child."

…

…

What?

* * *

And that's how Jaune ended up standing in front of the door to his dorm, recounting the last couple weeks, and coming to the conclusion that the Universe itself wanted him to suffer.

* * *

 **So... I guess that's the end of this chapter. What do you guys think. I for one think that it was pretty good, though maybe I'm just being optimistic.**

 **I decided to upload this when, partway through, maybe half, I literally couldn't stop myself from writing. Again first time doing this, so if it's received well, I just might continue with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided that I would in fact continue this. Writing this is actually really fun for me, and the Reviews I got were majority positive. Fun fact! Listening to Mario music helped me focus on this chapter.**

 **The more you know!**

* * *

 _'What should I tell them?'_ Jaune was currently pondering that very question right out front of his Team's dorm. Inside currently was Ren, Nora, and Blake. Blake was there because (even if it might seem impossible) she got lonely in the RWBY dorm all alone, so JNR decided to let her stay in their room with them.

 _'I guess the truth would be easiest.'_ Jaune decided, before shifting the now sleeping Shea to his left arm so he could get his Scroll out to unlock the door.

Ozpin decided that Shea would stay with Jaune, until they could get a separate room for the two of them. That's probably going to be the most difficult thing to explain to them. When this gets all situated, Jaune will have to live in a separate room from them.

Unless he could convince them to sleep in a dorm with an ear-bursting time bomb that can be set off at the drop of a hat.

That's a little unlikely though.

Opening the door, Jaune heard the weirdest thing he'd ever heard from his friends.

Silence...

Likely due to the fact that Nora was asleep, and Blake and Ren were the only two active and awake. And by active he meant, reading a book, and meditating respectively.

As soon as he walked in, Blake looked up from her book, and her jaw dropped. Then she began sputtering, and mumbling to herself, causing Ren to look up, see Jaune, and do much the same thing.

What's the big deal? So he has a baby, So what. Is what he'd like to say, but considering he was still in shock about this, well it isn't exactly possible to say such things without looking like a hypocrite. I also didn't help that he immediately turned around, and dragged a crib into the room, without so much as a peep.

Finally, Blake regained her composure, and asked the major question that was on her mind.

"Jaune" She started. "What's up Blake?" In hindsight, maybe that wasn't the best question to ask. "What's up? Oh nothing, I'm just wondering whether or not I should tell the Headmaster that you kidnapped a child. That's all."

Huh, admittedly it's a far better reaction than he was thinking it would be, but then again, he initially thought that Nora would be bouncing off the walls in excitement at just the thought, so, you know.

"I didn't kidnap a child Blake, I found her alone in the Emerald Forest, and decided to bring her back her-" a slight pause "that really does sound like kidnapping now that I say it out loud."

"Wait, she was alone in the Emerald Forest?" This time it was Ren that spoke. "Yeah, she was about to be attacked by some Grimm, so I ran in and saved her." Jaune continued to explain the whole situation from, until Ren made a move to wake Nora. "WAIT!" Jaune practically screamed. Somehow that woke neither Nora nor Shea. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I want to give Shea a chance to sleep before Nora wakes up." It made sense to everyone currently in the room, and they just left the subject there. He was done explaining everything, only now realizing he'd have to repeat it to everyone that asks.

Jaune just released another sigh.

Later, after Nora woke up, screamed and raved at the sight of the child, waking Shea up, only for her to start crying, Jaune was ready for the day to be over. It took a couple minutes to realize that Shea needed to be changed, with no diapers in sight however...

Jaune realized then that Ozpin did it on purpose.

Damn him!

* * *

Jaune and Blake were currently heading back to the JNPR dorm, with diapers, towels, and wipes in tow.

"So Jaune" Blake started

"Yeah?"

"Does Shea being a Faunus... bug you at all?" He supposed Blake was somewhat justified in her question, considering her past and whatnot.

"No Blake, you shouldn't worry about that anyway. Both of our Teams don't care whether someone is Human or Faunus."

"You're right. Sorry for asking." She sounded almost upset when she said that.

"But hey, she has kitty ears like you, so you might not be the only target for Yang's puns when she gets back." Jokes always lighten the mood. Or maybe Blake was only happy because she realized he hit the nail on the head. Either way, she wasn't so down anymore, and right on time too as they reached the dorm soon after.

"No Nora! Hitting it with your hammer won't stop the crying!"

They should move quick.

As soon as they entered, they saw Ren somehow holding Nora back from lunging at the child. Jaune quickly ran over to the crib, pulled out Shea, changed her diaper, and calmed her down.

"Wow Jauney, how'd you do that? Are you secretly a wizard?"

"Eh, just something you pickup from growing up with younger sisters." He said while shrugging. Nora was absolutely stunned. Blake just continued lamenting the loss of the day. Ren was planning ahead, saying "Maybe we should prepare some food for her for later."

…

Why didn't Jaune think of that, that's brilliant.

"That's a great idea! So that means Ren's on food duty!" Ren looked betrayed after he said that. Whoops. Jaune then turned to the sound of a small thump, Only to see Blake passed out on her (actually Pyrrha's) bed. _'Hey, if anyone should do that, it should be me!'_ Jaune thought vindictively. He then contemplated waking her up to suffer with them, but when he looked at her sleeping, he didn't have the heart to do it.

"Guess that leaves me to Nora watching duty" Jaune said to no one in particular.

It was a little bit later into the afternoon. Shea had been changed, fed, and burped, and was now taking a nap again. Blake was still passed out, and Nora finally calmed down, taking the time to search things up about taking care of children on her Scroll. Meanwhile, Ren was sitting on his bed, polishing Stormflower.

Jaune was taking the time to think of a way to break the news of his having to move to a separate room to everyone else. _'Well, I should probably wait until everyone gets back to break the news, so I should have time.'_ That wasn't his major concern however. What he was worried about was how specifically Pyrrha and Nora would react.

Pyyrha was his partner, so it would only make sense that she might have an adverse reaction to him leaving the room for good.

Nora (though she may not seem it), was pretty fragile emotionally, and he wasn't sure just what her past was like. This may set something off in her.

Ren on the other hand, would probably see the more logical side of why Jaune should have a separate room. He might still be a little hurt though.

If they really wanted to, they could just transfer with him, but considering Nora's reactions to all the screaming and crying earlier... It was unlikely. Ren also wouldn't, if only because Nora wouldn't. _'Yet they still aren't 'together together' as Nora puts it.'_

Team RWBY would be the least effected, and by least, he meant that they might not even realize he was gone. The new room was just down the hall after all.

But in the end, this is something that I'll have a bit of time to think about, so I'll be able to co-

 **Knock Knock**

 _'Wonder who that is?'_

Jaune opened the door, only to come face to face with piercing green. "Mr. Arc, I have come to inform you that your new room is now prepared for your transfer." Said Glynda Goodwitch. He could almost hear Ren and Nora look at him. "You'll be required to transfer over by the end of the week." Oh really? Is that all? "That will be all, good day." Well. There goes that plan.

Jaune turned around, only to see Ren and Nora just staring him in the eye. Also when had Blake woken up? Ugh, crap.

"Heh heh... Uh, surprise."

* * *

 **And there's that chapter done and dusted. Now Jaune is going to have to explain to the others that he's leaving their room. Also he has to explain why he didn't tell them.**

 **Good luck there Jaune.**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback from the first chapter guys. It makes me feel more confident about writing this, so I'll definitely keep it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back here with another installment of Responsibilities. Real quick, I want to point out that I have the general strokes of the story planned out from here. There's nothing super in-depth, but the overall plot is all planned out, Which means that I have a direction for this story to go, and I won't just fumble about with misdirection and stuff.**

 **Just felt the need to get that out there.**

* * *

Blake Belladonna didn't have a clue how the day had gotten so insane. One minute, she was sitting on her temporary bed, re-reading one of her favorite books. The next, Jaune walks in, and has a small child in his arms. The first thing she noticed however, was that the child had purple cat ears. When she realized that, she felt her own pair twitch.

Then after an explanation, somehow Nora woke up, and all hell broke loose. A diaper change later (how did Jaune do it so easily?), and everything was calming down, so she decided to take a nap. She was somehow extremely exhausted after the whole ordeal.

She woke up when she heard a knocking on the door. It was Goodwitch, and she was talking to Jaune about something. Blake didn't entirely care, until she heard something about him transferring rooms.

So when Jaune turned around and said "Heh heh... Uh, surprise." It didn't exactly inspire confidence in her.

"Explain" She wasn't wasting anytime with this.

"Well, when I went to see Ozpin when I first arrived back with Shea, we went through everyone who could possibly take care of her here in Beacon, sense we ruled out orphanages." That makes sense. "We came to the conclusion that I would be best to take care of her." The jury's still out on that one. "He then told me that there were a few stipulations for when students have children."

"He said that students with kids move rooms, to a room that's in the same wing, but larger, and with soundproof walls. Classes like Grimm Studies or History, can be taken by video, or a teacher going to the room in question. More physically active classes like Combat Class, are shortened for the student that's a parent."

"And you decided that it would be best, if you didn't let any of us now?" This time, it was Nora who spoke. And it was definitely a valid question. The look on Jaune's face said he thought so as well.

"Well, I was planning on telling you guys, trust me. I was just waiting for everyone else to get back from their homes." Well, okay that was a pretty adequate reason, but it still would have been nice to know that before.

Actually, Blake didn't even know why she was so upset. She doesn't really care whether Jaune stays in this room, or even in the Headmaster's office. Maybe she subconsciously does care, or maybe it's just concern for Shea.

Either way, she didn't appreciate the secret being kept from her.

Wait...

Does that make her a hypocrite?

 _'Jeez what is up with me today? Maybe it's the child's fault.'_ She thought this eyeing said kid, who had just woken up, and was playing with a stuffed animal that was put in her crib. _'Damn kid.'_

After that conversation with Jaune, Blake tried to go back to sleep, but after that nap, she wasn't exactly tired. She then tried to read her book, but the air was still pretty heavy from the earlier revelation, only made worse with each 'gah' and 'boo' from Shea.

Blake decided that she would try and read in the library for now, but still her mind drifted back to Shea a lot. She was starting to get concerned over the child's well being, constantly fretting over how the kid was doing, or whether she wanted somebody to play with.

Yet the child hadn't even been there for a day.

In the end, Blake decided that she would just let the issue sit, and went back to reading her book.

Or tried.

And failed.

This was getting aggravating. She has been here for multiple hours, (it's about 11:00 now)

She didn't want to go back to the JNPR dorm, but at the same time, she wanted to sleep already. She could just go back to her own team's dorm anyway, but she didn't want to feel lonely in there alone.

She just regained a family, she didn't like the feeling of being without it again.

Also it would be nice to go just one more day without fear of being crushed by another bed before Yang and Ruby got back tomorrow.

Maybe she would be able to focus if she wasn't reading.

She should probably start her research on White Fang movements now that she thought about it. Sure it might tire her out, but the White Fang was her responsibility.

But, then again, she did have the whole next semester to do that.

It should be fine for now. After all, the fight at the Docks was only a one time thing.

With that thought in mind, Blake closed her book, and started heading back to the dorm.

* * *

 **So that was the chapter. A little short this time, but I'll be honest by saying I didn't have many other ideas for before Yang and Ruby get back.**

 **Also on that subject, yes the characters will return at different times. Figured it would be more interesting than just saying "Oh look at these 4 characters, there here now!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**[INSERT WITTY ENTERTAINING AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE]**

* * *

The first thing Yang noticed was the small hum of the the bullhead she was riding. The second was her younger sister was shaking her awake.

"Yang, we're almost there. You should wake up."

There? Oh, right. Beacon. The two departed from Patch early in the morning, so that they could be here by 10:00 AM. During the ride, Yang decided to catch up on some missed sleep due to there early departure.

"Calm down Ruby, I'm up."

Ruby stopped shaking her when she said that, and the two started talking about just random things until the Bullhead landed a few moments later. But when the two got off, that's when Yang noticed something strange. A lot of students she recognized as first-years started whispering amongst themselves. Some started taking little peeks at the two of them when they walked by.

Eventually she got close enough to a group to hear what they were saying.

"Those two girls are friends with him, right?"

"Maybe they'll know."

Know what? And who's 'he'? Maybe she should just ask them.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" She asked, staring right at the group of boys. "I hope it's nothing to bad, or I might have to intervene. Especially since it sounds like you're talking about me and my sister."

"OH, No it's nothing like that," one of them quickly stated. "You guys are friends with Jaune Arc right?"

"More or less, what about it?"

"Well, we were wondering which one of the girls he managed to get."

Huh? Get? That hopefully didn't mean what she thought it did. Before she could ask however, one boy leaned over to another.

"The kids a Faunus, so I dought it's either of these two." One of the boys said to another.

A kid. A Faunus kid? Wait, that didn't mean what she thought right?

But that's impossible. It's Vomit-Boy. How. With who?!

"Are there any students here who have Cat Ears though?"

That exact sentence halted all of Yang's current brain movement.

Cat Ears?

Yang then walked off without another word.

"Huh? Hey wait don't leave!"

"Yang! Wait for me!"

These words meant nothing to Yang Xiao-Long at the current moment.

* * *

Jaune had just finished changing Shea, and was preparing her bottle for lunch time. He was exhausted however. Shea woke up in the middle of the night, and just started bawling, which woke up the four current residents of the room. She didn't stop until about an hour later, and then there was a noise complaint from the room right next to his. He was forced to deal with that, watching as the rest of his friends drifted off into the realm of sleep once again.

Then, after that, Shea wanted someone to play with, so he had to stay up with her, lest she start crying again. He watched as Ren woke up, woke up Nora, and then headed to the Cafeteria without saying so much as a word. Then Shea needed a changing, crying again, which woke up Blake. Now here they were.

Why did he agree to do this again?

He now needed to find some painkillers for his headache that was currently slowly murdering him. But just as he was giving Shea her bottle, there was a knocking on the door.

 _'Ugh, why can't aura fix headaches?'_ He idly thought as he reached the door.

When he opened it, all he saw was blond as there was then a loud question shouted at him.

"Hey there Vomit-Boy! You wouldn't happen to know where my partner is at the moment, would you?" He wished Yang just punched him.

"She's in the bathroom right now, and please don't scream like that." Jaune then left in pursuit of the fabled painkillers. He then noticed a small bit of Red following him. Wait a second. When did Yang get back? And if Yang is back, then the red that's following him was most likely...

"What's up Ruby?"

"Oh! Uh, I was just wondering what was wrong. You seem a little out of it."

Was it really that bad? Well, he did kinda give Yang the cold shoulder, so there was that. Thinking back, he felt bad about it actually. He should apologize later.

"Sorry Ruby, I just got a real bad headache right now."

"Oh! I'll be right back"

Ruby then flashed away in a burst of rose petals, only to return a second later with a small bottle of pills.

"Here you go!" She said, handing two pills to him. He hurriedly drowned the pills down his throat, and immediately the pain started to diminish. _'Wow, those were fast acting.'_ "Ruby, where did you get these pills anyway?"

"Oh, we just have those in our dorm. Usually there used after one of Yang's 'clubbing nights'." As Ruby said clubbing nights, she brought her hands up to either side of her face, and bent two fingers down on each side. _'Huh? Clubbing nights? Maybe it's a girl thing.'_

Either way, the headache was gone now, so there was no need to head to the nurse's office.

"Anyway, did you need anything else Ruby? Or were you just that concerned about me?" It was fairly possible Ruby was just that worried. That's just who she was.

"Oh! Well, actually, I was wondering about something."

"Yeah?"

"When Yang and I got here, there were a lot of people whispering about you, saying stuff about a Faunus Kid?"

"That? Well, I'll just tell you about it since you already have an idea. You see..."

* * *

 _'Why was Vomit-Boy in such a bad mood'_ Yang idly thought as she waited for Blake to get out of the bathroom. Blake had some explaining to do. First the kid, second, why was she in JNPR's dorm?

Now that she got a good look at it, the kid was kinda cute. _'She does have cat ears, but there different to Blake's. They look a little bigger, and much furrier.'_ Yang was also taking the time to think up a whole bunch new cat puns to use. That's when Blake walked out, only to see Yang sitting right on top of Jaune's bed.

"Hey Kit-Kat, fancy seeing you here!" Yang (though extremely curious), was very jubilant to see her partner once again.

"Yang?! I didn't think you would get back until at least noon."

"Eh, Ruby was so excited to get back, so we left a little earlier." Much to Yang's dismay. She was awoken by a screaming Ruby that very morning. Why did her sister have to be so energetic in the mornings? "But that doesn't matter right now. What's this about a kid?" That was when Yang noticed the purple haired kid in a crib right by Jaune's bed. "I didn't realize it was possible to have a kid in only a single week."

If there was anyway to describe Yang's grin as she said that, it would be Cheshire-like. It only grew when Blake's eyes widened and face became a shade darker. This was to good of an opportunity. "I would have chosen someone other than Jaune, but hey, I understand. You needed a stress relief." Blake looked about ready to kill at this point. Now we just need the icing on the cake.

"Y'know, Pyrrha won't be happy when she finds out."

Blake looked absolutely ready to pop a blood vessel in pure rage alone. Her ears were twitching enough to become noticeable under her bow.

"Yang..."

"Yeah? What's up Baby-Momma?" Next thing Yang new, she was on the ground tied up in Grambol Shroud's ribbon. "Wow! So this is what Jaune must have felt like!" Wait, why was it getting harder to breath?

Uh oh...

"Wait! Blake I was just kidding!" Yang was officially in panic mode now.

* * *

"Well, I think it was nice of you to take Shea, and offer to raise her for yourself!"

 _'Offer is a strong word Ruby'_ The two of them were now headed to the Cafeteria, in order to get lunch. _'Shea should be fine until I get back, Blake's there, and Yang wouldn't hurt her. Plus she has Aura.'_ Wait a second. Was it possible for someone so young to have an Aura? He'd have to check the Library when he got the chance.

"Thanks Ruby."

When they got there, they sat down across from Ren and Nora, as Nora was telling him about another one of her insane dreams.

"-Then Vomit-Man and Invinci-Girl appeared before us, and they killed all the Grimm, only to start making o-" She then made eye-contact with me. "Oh! Hello Fearless Leader, and Ruby!" Ren looked like he was in his own special world at this point.

"Hey Nora, what was that dream about? It sounded intense." Oh Ruby... why would you do this?

"If you curious, then I'll just restart! SO THERE WE WERE-" _'I wonder how Blake is doing'_

* * *

"So what have we learned Yang?"

"Never assume that you would totally bang Jaune." That didn't seem to help, but Blake just seemed to give up. Yang was still tied up, but was now on a bed, so minor improvement.

"Still though, it's really irresponsible to leave a baby in the middle of a forest like that." Change the subject! It will always work. While Yang was tied up, Blake had told her how Jaune got a child.

"Yeah, I know. There must have been some kind of protection for Shea." Hopefully Blake was right. Yang didn't want to imagine such a cute, innocent baby would just be left to die. "You said how Jaune told you that there was a letter that was in Shea's basket, right?"

"Yeah, but Ozpin apparently took the letter to study for himself." Now that was weird. Why would Ozpin take the letter? Maybe Jaune gave it to him 'cause he thought he wouldn't need it? She was about to bring her hand to her chin to help her ponder, but she couldn't. _'Oh, right'_

"Hey Blake?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't untie me, I'm seriously gonna start to think your into it."

Oh how fun it was to tease Blake.

"I mean, it wouldn't be surprising considering your reading material, but~"

Fun indeed.

* * *

 **So, I decided to write a longer chapter than usual today, considering how last chapter's was so short.**

 **But other than that, we're staring to get the inkling of an actual plot! (LE GASP) The more I write of this, the more excited I am.**

 **I'm starting to lose all my free time to this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RoaP Chapter 5 is a go! That's about all for up here. There'll be more at the end, don't worry.  
**

* * *

After lunch, Jaune separated from the rest of the group (Which did include Blake and Yang. They got there not to long after Ruby and him), and went to check out his new room. He arrived at the door, and noticed that there was a small device next to it. It looked like a holographic device that had a keypad extruding right beneath it.

There was a screen on it, and all it said was 'Allow Entrance'. What did that mean? He pressed the hologram, and it brought up a small window that said 'insert Scroll Number here', so he inserted his own.

An error message then appeared. It said 'Number already verified. Try again.' _'So it's a system that allows me to input Scroll Numbers, so that only certain people can enter the room? Cool!'_ Sure it could also be dangerous, but there must be a safety system to it, so for now, it was cool in Jaune's book.

The room behind the door was large. Large enough to be two rooms put together actually. There was also another room off to the left, and it looked to be a room specifically for keeping a child in. There were all kinds of toys, and other accessories needed to entertain small children.

The large room itself didn't look that bad either. It looked like a larger, spacier version of the normal dorms. The bathroom was opposite the baby room. There were also bookshelves, desks, and other such stuff placed around the room. There weren't any beds, however there was a note saying to let Ms. Goodwitch know how many beds were needed.

Did they expect Jaune to convince his friends to live with him in this room?

 _'Ha! Fat chance of that!'_

There was also a TV on the right wall, most likely to watch recorded lessons on. Finally on the left wall, right next to the entrance to the baby room, was a weapons rack. He couldn't decide whether that was on purpose or just an extremely bad oversight.

There was a knocking on the door just as Jaune was done exploring. Opening it up, he saw that it was Yang. "Yang? What are you doing here?"

"I was just curious as to where you were going. So is this your new room?"

"Yeah, I was just checking it out before I move all my stuff here." He broke the news to Yang and Ruby during lunch. Ruby was a whole lot more distraught than he thought she would be. She was much more upset than even he was. That was beside the point though.

"Hey Yang, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What do ya need?" He walked outside and she followed.

"Put your Scroll Number here." Jaune pointed towards the scanner right outside the door. She raised a questioning eyebrow, but did it anyway.

When she did, Jaune then got a message on his scroll asking him to verify entrance to Yang Xiao-Long. He clicked 'Yes', and the door then opened. His Scroll then asked if he wanted to register this number. He again clicked 'Yes', and when the door closed, he asked Yang to scan her Scroll. The door then opened.

"Oooh, fancy tech there. Why don't our rooms have that?"

"Not sure... Maybe it's to good of tech to trust with people like you or Nora around."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I should get back. Gotta go check on Shea."

"But it hasn't even been an hour..."

* * *

The first thing Jaune noticed when he got back to the JNPR dorm, was rose petals. Rose petals everywhere. Also Shea wasn't in her crib. Also more rose petals. Also a whole lot of giggling in a red blur. Also did he mention the rose petals?

"RUBY!" As soon as the name left his mouth, said girl stopped on a dime, with the 10 month old child in her arms. "Ruby, please don't use your Semblence with Shea with you. We don't know what could happen to her."

"But Jaune~"

"NO BUTS!"

"Fine..."

Ruby then proceded to move over to Shea's crib, and gently set her down in it. Jaune then noticed something. Both of the girls were pouting in his direction. _'No... Must... RESIST...'_ That proved to be impossible however, as he eventually caved.

"UGH, Okay fine. Just make sure your extra careful. You'll also have to clean up all these petals when your done!"

Ruby then gave a mock salut. "Yes sir!" She then proceded to zoom around the room.

 _'(sigh) might as well head to the library and find those books on Aura.'_ Ruby would be fine taking care of Shea for the day. Ren was there too, so it should be fine.

 _'Let's see... Aura and You... Aura for Dummies... The Key to Unlocking Semblences Through Aura... I should pick that one up!'_ Carrying a full stack of books on Aura to one of the desks, Jaune started to get to work.

There were many excerpts talking about how Aura is assumed to work, speculation, unlocking Aura, and how it works. While he was looking at the 'Aura for Dummies' book, he decided to take a small break. He went to the Cafeteria for a cup of coffee. _'This is actually kinda relaxing.'_ He had also learned quite a bit about Semblences. Sure, it might have been a wee bit off topic, but he still grabbed all the books on Semblences he could find. _'Maybe I should take this one with me.'_ He put the book off to the side, and got back to his true objective here.

About an hour and a half later, he found what he was looking for.

'In most cases, Auras are not able to form until around puberty. There are some cases where that is not the case, however those are extremely rare, and only if there is enough outside influence. However, just because young children can't have their Aura unlocked, doesn't mean they can't hold Aura in their bodies. If that's the case though, they won't have any control over, so it's useless'

 _'So is Shea a special case? Because if not, then how does she contain Aura. I know she does, I've felt it before. What are special cases anyway? This book doesn't exactly go into detail about that. What kind of educational literature decides not to explain what something is? That's a bit annoying.'_ With that thought in mind, Jaune Arc began searching once again.

* * *

 _'IT'S BEEN FIVE HOURS! HOW HAVE I NOT FOUND ANYTHING?!'_ Jaune was silently fuming. He had been in the library for almost five hours now, and had been searching for these 'special cases' for three.

"Something wrong Mr. Arc?"

 _'Wait, was that Ozpin? Maybe he knows about these special cases!'_

"Oh, well I was just searching for some info on something. Maybe you could help me out!" What was Ozpin even doing here? It's not like he just hung out in the Library all the time, right?

"Well, first I would like to let you know that Ms. Goodwitch has put 4 beds into your new room."

"Wait. **You** searched around to tell me that?" After receiving a nod, he decided not to question it. "Whatever, anyway Headmaster, do you know of any cases with someone who has an Aura early?"

"You mean besides Shea?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, there haven't been many. I can only think of a couple off hand, and usually they have something to do with Magic."

"Magic? Professor, I'm not that dense." Seriously, who in there right mind believes in Magic.

"Heh. Believe what you will Mr. Arc." Was that seriously it? He just comes in, answers my question with something that raises even more questions, and just leaves? What was the point then?

"Also..." Huh?

"Before I go I believe I should tell you something."

"What is it Professor?"

"The note that came came with Shea..."

 _'Yeah?'_

"It was written by someone in the White Fang."

His mind stopped moving for what felt like at least a minute.

"But, how do you know that it was written by someone in the White Fang?!" Jaune was trying his hardest not to scream, but it was difficult. It was a good thing that not many people were in the Library today.

"There was an encripted message, which tells any White Fang to disregard the letter."

 _'But why though? Did they need Shea in Beacon for some reason? Or maybe it was a tactic used to try and get Shea away from the White Fang. Oh Gods! If Blake were to catch wind of this!'_ That would be disasterous. She doesn't need more reasons to try to kill herself attacking them.

"Well Mr. Arc, do try to be careful. Maybe keep an extra close eye on your surroundings from here on." Ozpin then turned to him with a small smile. "Have a good evening." Ozpin then left, while Jaune was still in a stupor.

 _'Does Shea have connections to the White Fang? What does it mean if she does?'_ In the end, Jaune couldn't come up with any one thing in particular. He then left to go back to the JNPR dorm, but then realized he hadn't had dinner yet.

He nearly forgot to check out the book on Semblences.

* * *

Jaune was on his way back to his room, wanting to check on Shea before he got dinner. Only to run into Yang right outside his dorm. And by run into, he meant he actually ran into her.

"Hey there Vomit-Boy! Might want to watch where your going!"

"Gah! I'm sorry Yang!" But she didn't actually look that mad. She was grinning from ear to ear actually. Wierd. "Your not upset that I ran into you?"

"Nope! I just saw one of the best things I've ever seen."

 _'What could possibly make her that happy?'_ He got his answer when he opened the door to his room. Ren and Nora were there, being themselves (albeit quiet selves in Nora's case), but on his bed, there was the sleeping form of Ruby, covered in rose petals. She was curled up, and in her arms was an equally asleep Shea.

It was quite possibly one of the cutest things he's ever seen. Period! He turned around to see the still grinning face of Yang, and he could tell his own face was probably equally as bright.

"Where were you headed anyway Yang?"

"Oh... I was just gonna get Ruby before heading to get some food."

"Well I was just about to head over as well, maybe we should go together?" Jaune noticed the way Yang's eyes widened slightly when he said that. _'Huh? It's not like I said anything weird right?'_

"Oh my~ when did you get so bold Jaune?"

 _'Bold? What is she-'_ Then it hit him. He could feel Yang's amusment as his face started turning a multidude of shades of red. "UM! WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I- I... Uh..." Yang then burst out into laughter.

"Hahaha! You know, it's not everyday you get the chance to ask someone like me on a date! I thought you were more into Weiss!" If possible, Jaune's face became even redder. He then began walking to the Cafeteria after hearing "Or Blake if the kid is anything to go by!"

Somehow, he forgot that Yang was also going that same way. The Universe truly did want him to suffer.

* * *

Yang would be the first to admit, spending her dinner with Jaune alone wasn't the most appealing thing in the world at the moment. He was a great guy to be around, if only so she could tease him, but right now he would only speak when spoken to, and usually the answers were half-baked. He could just be nervous to be eating alone with her, but Yang decided she had to do this. The only reason to not try and invite Blake or anyone else along, was so she could find out what was bothering him.

As soon as Jaune walked into her in the hallway, she noticed that there was something up. She couldn't describe what, just that the air around him was different. _'It was like the mood Ruby would get when she was upset, just more subdued.'_

Maybe that was why she couldn't leave it alone. Jaune in this mood, reminded her of when Ruby was troubled. Call Yang what you want, but she did practically raise the girl. She just couldn't leave this alone.

"Hey Jaune, is there something that happened?" She didn't exactly want to breach the subject like this, but all her prior attempts didn't end well.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, since you came back from the Library, you've been acting a little more distracted." _'Like how you ran into me in the hall'_ her mind added.

"Oh, well it's nothing really. Just thinking about something." Well that wasn't cryptic or anything. However, it was enough because it was at that moment Yang realized. The mood she was feeling from Jaune was something she had helped Ruby with a lot when she got into Signal.

Uncertainty.

Unlike Ruby though, Yang didn't know what Jaune was uncertain about. Ruby was always uncertain about whether she would be a good Huntress, or whether she would make friends. Jaune was likely unceratain about a lot of things, but she didn't feel his uncertainty after the Forevor Fall field trip, so she thought it gone.

 _'What could it be about though?'_ It was likely something to do with Shea, but what about her? _'Maybe it sunk in how he would have to take care of a child for the foreseeable future. I'll just offer to take care of her often, and the feeling will be gone!'_

Once that conclusion was officially drawn, Yang finished her meal, got up, and left. Without realizing that Jaune was only half way done with his meal. He proceeded to shrug to himself, and continue eating.

* * *

While Jaune was currently headed back to his room, outside a Bullhead was landing. It was clearly recognizable as a personal craft, due to the large insignia of a snow flake on the side. The doors opened, and out stepped an Heiress of Ice.

Weiss Schnee was back at Beacon.

* * *

 **Was that ending a little dramatic?**

 **Yes!**

 **Would Weiss have it any other way?**

 **No!**

 **Keep in mind, this is still the same day the Ruby and Yang arrived. Busy day for all involved. Except maybe Pyrrha, but she's not in this story yet.**

 **Don't worry she will be soon.**

 **Also, you might notice how long this chapter is. Originally, it was two chapters, with the old endpoint being Jaune's reaction to Ozpin's news halfway through the chapter, but the end of that chapter flowed so well into the next, that I felt it was only right to just make it one big chapter.**

 **Let me know how you feel about chapters this big.**

 **Also, I got a couple reviews about Yang's thoughts on Jaune last chapter, and I though I would address them here. To me, the part with Yang thinking about Jaune getting a girl makes sense, because to her, it's Jaune, beginning of Volume 2 Jaune at that. Her only exposure to a possible romantic side of him, was his attempts at asking out Weiss. He isn't exactly the best romantic on Remnent.**

 **Yang's opinion of him will get better in the future, don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss Schnee. The Heiress to the largest Duct Corporation on all of Remnent. Many called her the Ice Queen due to her general coldness to many people around her. She expected only the best, and had a will of pure iron. She wouldn't break easily.

Or so she thought.

She couldn't believe how she was currently being bested at the moment. Weiss was on her last legs, and she couldn't continue for much longer. Only a moment later, she gave in.

"She's so adorable!"

Weiss released a totally un-Weiss-like squeal, for the scene in front of her that morning, was one a pure, unadalturated, cuteness, for what she saw, was one sleeping Shea.

Weiss had only gotten back to Beacon the night before. She immediatly went to the RWBY dorm room, and fell asleep. She later woke up to her team leader being childish once again. Though Weiss wanted to scold Ruby for being a childish dolt, she couldn't as soon as she saw what Ruby was so hyper about.

After her small little outburst, her team looked at her like she was insane.

"What did your time in Atlas do to our little Weissicle?" She heard Yang ask. Right now, Weiss couldn't bring herself to be upset at the comment.

"Uh, where did this little child come from?" Before anyone could answer Weiss' question, there was a knock on their door. Blake opened it, to reveal Jaune in all his Pumpkin Pete Onsie glory.

"Ruby, can I have Shea back now?" Wait, why was Jaune asking for the child? Actually, had Jaune even noticed her at all? This was strange. What could possibly have happened in a week? Weiss was so confused.

"Right! Sorry!" Ruby quickly said, before handing Shea to Jaune.

"Thanks! See you guys later!" With that, he closed the door. After he left, RBY started to get ready for the day, with Ruby claiming the bathroom first. They all continued on like it was all normal, except Weiss.

"I have so many questions!"

* * *

Jaune sighed as he made his way back into bed. He wanted to get some more sleep before he had to get up for the day. He didn't sleep all to well last night. After Ruby woke up from her nap, and asked to take Shea for the night, he agreed. He didn't expect to be worrying about her the entire time. It didn't make sense to him, because he knew Ruby was trustworthy. He just didn't want to imagine anything bad happening to Shea. He wanted to be there to protect her.

Even though he knew that Ruby was a much better fighter than he was...

Jaune was pulled out of his musings by a stirring Ren, which meant Nora would soon come right after. _'Welp, there goes the extra sleep.'_ Jaune sighed again as he got up, and entered the bathroom.

After his shower, Jaune decided that he would first try to search things up about young children. He still had yet to go out and find a book about parenting. Blake told him about a book store she likes, so he's waiting until they have a chance to go out into Vale. He reached for his Scroll, and opened it to a message from Pyrrha.

'Hello Jaune! Sorry I haven't messaged you in a while, but my mother kept me busy throughout the week. I should be getting back later today, so I'll see you later!'

Pyrrha was coming back! That made Jaune happy, but at the same time, filled with dread. Sure Pyrrha was coming back, but that meant he wouldn't have an excuse to stay in his dorm any longer. He would have to move rooms. Sure the new room was nice and all, but it was also farther away from RWBY and NPR. Down the hall might not seem like much, but considering the only other people he really knew in Beacon was team CRDL, it was to far away.

Either way, he put it out of his mind to start his self-imposed study session.

After a while, Jaune found out a whole lot more about the development of Shea. He noticed that she started to expiriment with words a small while back, so that was the first thing he searched for. She was the right age for it, and soon she should start to walk as well. He was going to search for more, but then Ren got back with his and Nora's (who was using the shower) food.

When Pyrrha got back later, they would use today as a JNPR lazy day. She would likely need to recuperate from the long ride from Mistral, and it's not like anyone else would have anything to do for the day.

 _'It also might be my last chance to have a day like this'_ his mind not-so helpfully reminded him. He sighed for the third time that hour, and focused solely on his food. He then got another message from Pyrrha saying that she'll be arriving at around noon time. He replied that he'll be there when she lands, and looked at the alarm clock right next to him. 10:26. _'An hour and-a-half until I get to talk to Pyrrha again.'_ He was about to tell Ren and Nora (who just got out of the bathroom) the news, when Shea decided to let them know she needed attention in the only way she knew how. Jaune then turned around to see Nora and Ren with headphones on. _'Traitors!'_

* * *

It was now 11:48, and Jaune was waiting out front of Beacon for the Bullhead to land, along with Ren and Nora. He asked Ruby to watch Shea until they got back, and she happily agreed. Weiss went with her, which was weird because he didn't even know that Weiss got back, and she somehow already knew the whole story. He didn't mind letting them watch Shea for a small while, but he didn't think he could take another overnight.

Nora shouted out "BULLHEAD HO!" which pulled him out of his mind. He watched as the aircraft landed, with a gust of wind puching outwards. The door opened, and many Beacon students walked out. The trio waited until they could see a big red ponytail, then called out. Pyrrha walked over to them, and they all greeted each other with cheer and happyness.

They were all chatting openly, and loudly, at least compared to normal. Nora made up for Ren and Pyrrha's quieter speech. Their conversation was halted however, when Pyrrha's stomach growled.

"Heheh... It's been hours since I've last eaten." The rest of JNR decided to go to the Cafeteria with Pyrrha, even though they've already eaten. Once they were done, they headed back to their dorm. Today was the lazy day after all.

When they reached the room, they heard Ruby inside talking to Weiss about how she was so excited about the Vytal Festival. Jaune decided that now was a better time than any. He turned to Pyrrha.

"So Pyrrha..."

"Hm? Is that Ruby in our room?"

"Yeah, about that, what would you say if I told you I now have a kid?"

* * *

 _'Huh!?'_ Pyrrha's mind was drawing a blank. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"It might be easier to just see for yourself."

With that, Jaune opened the door, and inside was Ruby and Weiss. Inbetween them, Pyrrha could see a crib. Inside that crib was a child. Pyrrha's mind barely registered anything for the next couple minutes. She didn't notice Ruby and Weiss leaving, or the rest of her team turning towards her.

When her brain finally caught up, she was staring Jaune in the face.

"Okay, so basically..."

After her partner finished explaining why he suddenly had a kid of his very own, Pyrrha began thinking up different situations in her head. She started to think about how she and Jaune could take care, and raise the kid like their very own. How she could begin to see a brand new side to Jaune. ' _Maybe he will finally realize that he should be dating m-'_

"Pyrrha?" It was Jaune. Did she just begin spacing out?

"I'm fine!"

"So are you fine with it?"

Pyrrha was honestly surprised with how okay she was with it. This isn't exactly a usual thing, but she didn't mind the extra responsibility. Plus it was like raising a child with Jaune, and who woul- "Pyrrha!?"

"Oh! Right, sorry, yes I'm fine with it."

"Phew" Jaune released a breath, then immediately turned around to start playing with Shea.

Pyrrha gave a small smile, and took out a coin, and floated it over Shea, who began trying to reach out for it.

She was very fine with this.

* * *

 **This chapter was actually kind of difficult to write. I wrote Jaune in a way that differs from the cannon for the first time. He doesn't acknowledge his crush for Weiss. I mostly did this because, quite simply, if I tried, then it would turn out worse than the actual show did it.**

 **I tried, but it was so painful to go back and read that I ended up deleting it.**

 **Also Pyrrha!**

 **She's back, and I had no clue how to write her. I feel like I have a good grasp on most of the characters. The only exceptions being Weiss and Pyrrha, the two characters most important to this chapter (if you don't count Jaune).**

 **So if it was bad, there's your reason.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the next day. Jaune had been the first to wake up, which was weird. Maybe Pyrrha was just tired. Usually she was the first up. He turned to Shea, and saw her still asleep for now, so he got in the shower. When he got out he began preparing Shea's bottle for when she woke up. That's when Pyrrha finally awoke.

"Jaune?"

"Mornin' Pyr."

"What are you doing?"

"Just making Shea's bottle."

"Need help?"

"Nah, should be fine on my own."

"Okay." He then heard the bathroom door open, then close. He continued his tedious task, until the food was done, and the bottle was put on the shelf. He then decided to try and wake up Ren, who just grunted in response. A couple minutes later, he got up, then went to wake up Nora, before dashing into the bathroom once Pyrrha got out.

Once Nora awoke, none could stop the beast, and this woke up Shea, which gave Jaune something to do. Quickly giving her the bottle before she could udder so much as a peep, Jaune turned around and scolded Nora for waking up Shea. As punishment, she was tasked with getting food for everyone that morning. She took it as a direct order from her glorious leader, and marched out the door without even changing first. Then Pyrrha was tasked with going with Nora to make sure she couldn't mess this up.

While they were out, Ren got out of the bathroom, and Shea took the moment to decide she wanted to get her morning routine done, and forced Jaune to change her diaper. Nora and Pyrrha got back, and Nora went into the bathroom, while everyone else started eating.

 _'Only a day until classes start again. I gotta be out of this room by the end of today...'_ That certainly dampened his mood. Nora had just gotten back, and was telling Ren and Pyrrha about more adventures of Vomit-Man and Invinci-Girl. He didn't want to ruin the mood right now, so he decided to keep quiet for now.

It should totally be fine.

Probably.

* * *

It was now lunch-time. Shea had fallen asleep, and despite his protests, Jaune came along with the rest of team NPR and RWBY. Nora had begun tossing grapes at Yang, who caught them in her mouth.

"Nora, please..."

"It's fine Jauney. What's the worse that can happen?"

Ruby then came by with a giant binder, and began describing what'll be the 'Best Day Ever!' Apparently, the binder was Weiss', which made since. Why would Ruby have a binder that big? She was talking about how to spend the last day before classes begin.

And that's when he heard the words that would begin it all.

"I always start my semesters off with a **Yang**!" Of course she would. He always knew that Yang's big mouth would start a war. Nora decided to punish Yang by throwing an apple at her. That caused Yang to throw another apple at her, which ended up hitting Ren. Then Nora threw a pie in retaliation.

It hit Weiss.

Next thing he knew, Jaune was thrown against a window. Today was going to be a looooooooooooooong day...

 _'Who's the guy with blue hair out there?'_

* * *

By the end of lunch, team JNPR was covered in all different types of sauces and beverages. Somehow, Ruby made a gigantic tornado out of soda cans that Pyrrha metaled over to attack her with. Then Miss Goodwitch came in, and put the Cafeteria back together. She started to scold us, but then she stopped when Ozpin came in.

Still, even though his team lost, it was fun. Getting hit by a turkey in the face and stomach wasn't, but over all, it was fun. Jaune looked over at team RWBY- or just RWB right now. _'Where's Yang.'_ Right on cue, Yang fell back to Remnent, stood back up, and gave a thumbs up. Everyone started laughing at that, only for that laughter to be murdered in the next couple seconds.

"Well, you know what they say, violence only baguettes more violence." Yang then started looking around at all present, with an expectant look on her face.

It was like she wanted to start another food fight immediately. It almost worked to, as Nora picked up a dropped pie. Luckily Ren noticed quick enough, and put a stop to it.

Jaune turned around in time to notice the guy with blue hair from earlier covered in grape juice. He didn't look to happy, made worse by the guy with a monkey tail who was right next to him, somehow being spotless. The guy with the monkey tail noticed him staring, and waved. He then began walking over, but the guy with blue hair walked out, causing the Faunus to chase after him.

 _'Okay?'_

Deciding not to question it, he turned back to the rest of the gang.

"So Ruby, you said you had a plan for today?"

* * *

As it turns out, Ruby's plan wasn't as grand as she made it sound. It was basically just a day in Vale with team RWBY spending some quality time together. JNPR decided that they would tag along. There would be more activities later, but for right now it was just some time in the city.

It would have been much better if they didn't take a Bullhead though...

"Hurk!"

Luckily, Blake decided to take Shea away from him at the moment. _'Curse you motion sickness!'_

When they landed, Jaune all but threw himself out of the aircraft. _'Oh sweet merciful land!'_ Somehow, he managed to keep his lunch down during the whole flight.

"You okay Jaune?" It was Ruby, looking at him with silver eyes full of concern.

"I'm good." Despite still being a little wobbly, he looked back and saw the rest of the two teams off boarding. Ruby then started walking over to them.

"C'mon girls! We don't got a whole lot of daylight left, so let's hurry up!" she continued yelling at the girls (and Ren) like she was an army commander. _'She's being gun-ho about this.'_ Weiss had a problem with this, so she took it upon herself to try and chew Ruby out. It didn't exactly go according to her plan as Ruby bit back. Everyone else just ignored them and walked over to Jaune, who took Shea back from Blake.

After a while, they stopped, and Ruby once again led the charge. The first destination was a laser tag arena. Of course, they got there own separate area to play in. Jaune elected to stay out of it to watch Shea. Everyone else, bar maybe Weiss, had experience with real guns, and Weiss was a perfectionist anyway, so it didn't mean much in the end. Jaune has never trained with any type of gun, so he was easily out-classed.

Next up was an Arcade. Weiss and Blake weren't that ecstatic about this, so they decided to watch Shea this time. Pyrrha had never been to an arcade, so Jaune showed her the ropes, and finally managed to beat her in something. Woo!

Finally, the group went to go grab a small snack. It wasn't anything to fancy. Actually it was just a cafe. The person running it seemed to have a dislocated shoulder, but was happy serving them nonetheless. Jaune got a small slice of cake, and it was absolutely perfectly made. He would have to come back here sometime.

They had a small while before they had to catch there flight back, so they decided to split into smaller groups, and do some last minute looking around and stuff. That's when Jaune went up to Blake. "So, where's that bookstore you were telling me about?"

"Follow me, I'll show you." And so the two, plus Shea, set off to go to said bookstore.

They walked in a comfortable silence most of the way there. Neither saw the need to talk, as Blake was navigating, and Jaune was playing with Shea. After a while, they turned the corner, and Jaune looked up when he noticed Blake stopped. There was... police tape? Blake started running over, and Jaune did his best to keep up.

"What happened here?" When Blake asked that, Jaune finally caught up, and he read the sign. _'Tukson's Book Trade?'_

"No civilians!"

"C'mon let us through" Jaune tried.

"No! You have no right to be here!"

"We're Huntsmen, now answer the question!" This time, Blake was the one to say something.

"Well little miss Huntress, if you really want to know, there was an attack here. The man running this shop died."

…

 _'Oh...'_

The look on Blake's face told the story. There was a flurry of emotions dancing across it, but above all. Anger. "Why!?"

"The most we found out about the guy is that he was about to leave for Vacuo. Not sure why."

Without saying another word, Blake turned around and left. There was still another twenty minutes until they all had to meet back up. Jaune decided to not follow her back just yet.

* * *

The air felt heavy back on the Bullhead. It did for Jaune at least. The rest of the group might not have felt it. Ruby was still going on about the rest of her plan for the day. _'It seems like she's talking about some type of board game. Sounds interesting.'_

He then turned to see Blake sitting at the other side of the vehicle, looking at the floor. He then noticed that Yang was also looking at her. _'They're partners, so I guess it makes sense Yang would notice. Maybe I should just leave this to her.'_ He wished he could help, but he didn't know exactly how. Yang could do it. Hopefully.

When the Bullhead landed, Ruby immediately tried to get them to the library, but then remembered that her board game was in her room. Everyone else pulled up a seat at around the middle of the library. Ren started complaining about how a library is meant for reading, not playing board games. Nora promptly fell asleep, and Pyrrha pulled out a book to read. Jaune meanwhile pulled out the newest edition of X-Ray and Vav. He read in his one hand, while holding Shea in the other.

It was the one he's been the most excited for yet. In the last edition, the Corpirate had just taken over the town. It was a total cliffhanger.

He was getting to the final battle, when Pyrrha took his comic away, and placed a text book in front of him, only to start reading it for herself. _'NOOOOOOO! Why must you do this? I thought you were my partner!'_ Sighing, he looked up at all the noise RWBY was causing. It seems like quite the intense game.

He then saw Blake, sitting there. She was obviously distracted, just sitting there, staring off into space. He was about to get up, and try to talk to her, but he noticed the faunus and blue-haired guy from earlier.

"'Sup losers"

"Hey Sun"

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said, looking at the guy with blue hair.

"Uh, aren't libraries for reading?"

"Thank you!" It seems like Ren just made a new friend today. That brings his total up to about eight if you include "Snrk! PANCAKES!" Nora.

The two then mumbled between themselves before Sun's friend introduced himself as Neptune. Neptune proceeded to walk over to Weiss, and starting chatting with her. Jaune felt he should be angry or jealous about this, but he wasn't, strangely enough. Sun then started to talk to Blake.

"I never took you as the board game playing type."

"Right... Well, I think I'm done playing actually." She then got up, and started to walk away. "I'll see you guys later."

Jaune just looked on.

 _'Why am I so useless?'_

* * *

Blake just wanted today to end. She was currently curled up on her bed, trying to sleep. She couldn't however. She was thinking about the events of earlier today. _'Why did Tuckson have to die? This has White Fang written all over it.'_ She then started remembering the night at the docks. Then her meeting with Ozpin that same night.

That was when the door opened, and the rest of her team stepped in. She didn't want to deal with them at the moment, so she got up and went to the door. She managed to get it open before Weiss stopped her.

* * *

Jaune was walking back to his room, after picking up Ruby's game for her. He had Shea in one hand, and the game in the other. _'Well, I already have to take care of one child, what's one more?'_ He turned the corner, and noticed that the door for team RWBY's door was open. "They don't know the White Fang like I do!" That was Blake he heard. _'Oh no. She's not gonna go after the White Fang again, is she?'_ He heard Weiss say something along the lines of 'this is a terrible idea' and he was about to walk in and agree with her, but then he remembered something.

'That note that came with Shea... It was written by someone in the White Fang.'

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around waiting for graduation day!"

That hit home with Jaune. He was planning on investigating the note, and the White Fang when he got stronger, maybe around the end of the year or so. However, that won't work. Blake was right. The White Fang isn't just going to wait to be investigated. Whatever they have planned with Shea, could happen at any time. He looked down at said child in his arms.

"All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale, say Aye."

Of course Ruby would do that.

"Yes! I love it when your feisty" And Yang to.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Even Weiss.

"No one said aye..." He heard Ruby say dejectedly.

"I'll say aye." He heard himself say, before he could stop himself. Simultaneously, the four girls looked towards the door. He could already feel the regret build in his stomach.

"Jaune!? What are you doing here!?" Blake glared straight at him.

"Ruby left her game in the library..." That came out a whole lot meeker than he meant it to.

"This is a team RWBY problem Jaune, so it doesn't include you." Ouch. That's Weiss for you. He looked down at the ground, then at Shea.

"You guys aren't the only ones with problems with the White Fang..." He could then feel four pairs of eyes bore into him.

"Jaune..." This time it was Ruby. "No offense, but you're not exactly strong enough to put up a real fight against them." She looked down while saying this, even ashamed.

"I know..." He looked down and clenched his fists. "I'm not a great fighter, even though Pyrrha has been training me. But I don't care. I now have a kid to protect here, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her." He then looked up with fire burning in his eyes. The girls surely noticed his determination.

"Fine." Weiss said begrudgingly.

"Weiss?"

"He'll try to do something anyway. If all the times he's hit on me are any indication, he's stubborn. I doubt he'll just let this go." She finished with her arms crossed, looking away.

"Well, if the Ice Queen agrees, then I guess he'll have to be allowed." Yang said, getting nods from Blake and Ruby.

"Thanks guys." Jaune then put the board game down, and was about to leave.

"We'll send details of what were doing on your Scroll." He heard Ruby say. "And thanks for grabbing my game!" She had a huge smile on her face.

"No problem, Ruby." He then left the room, and closed the door.

"Oof!"

He then ran into someone. "Oops, I'm so sorry!" He looked down, and put out a hand to the girl who he knocked down.

"It's no big deal" She said. Her Yellow eyes almost seemed like they were burning.

"I haven't seen you around here. You here for the tournament?"

"Yes, I am. I'm from Haven, and my name's Cinder Fall. Yours?" She said sweetly.

"Jaune Arc. What are you doing in this area, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I got a little lost. This place is much different from Haven." She said.

"Well... The Haven dorms are over to the East of here."

"Thank you." With that she began walking away.

"Your welcome! Oh, and welcome to Beacon!" He replied, waving. She turned the corner, and left his sight.

 _'Okay... now that that's dealt with, time for the last problem of the day'_ he thought while staring at the JNPR dorm. He sighed as he opened the door to his room. Nora and Pyrrha looked up at him when he entered, while Ren was reading another book.

He sighed, then began. "Hey guys, uh. There's something I gotta tell you." He now had the full attention of his teammates. "Ren and Nora already know this, but because I have to take care of Shea, I gotta move rooms." The look of pain and shock on Pyrrha's face hurt him. "And... tonight's the night." Throughout the room, there were multiple reactions. Pyrrha looked distraught, while Ren looked conflicted. Nora looked like she had just been stabbed. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to move. Goodwitch said so." There was a moment of silence, then Jaune silently started to collect his things.

Most of his things had been moved previously. Things like clothes, smaller little nick-knacks, and other such such things. He just needed to grab his Scroll, pillows, and Shea's crib. He turned to leave.

NPR was still just staring at him. It felt like he was abandoning them. He turned his head to look at them, then sighed. He felt like he shouldn't tell them this because it could make them feel guilty, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving them without any choice on there end.

"You guys are allowed to move with me..." If possible, there eyes grew even larger, and less than a second later...

He knew they wouldn't-

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!?" That was definitely a Nora reaction. "Hold on! I'll grab my stuff!" There was barely any hesitation! Immediately she began running around grabbing all her clothes, and other personal items. Pyrrha and Ren also moved to grab there things.

"Wait!" They all stopped to looked at him. "Your just gonna move shop? Just like that?" Then Pyrrha started chuckling.

"Heh, there wasn't really an option is there?" To that, he just tilted his head.

"Yeah! Anywhere our fearless leader goes, we will follow!" That was followed by a swift nod from Ren.

 _'Heh... these guys...'_ Jaune couldn't stop the hugest of smiles from forming on his face. He couldn't believe he had made such close friends during his time at Beacon. He didn't expect to be the most well liked when he first got in, and especially when Cardin had been messing with him. He felt foolish for thinking that now.

It was almost hard to believe.

"Well, are you ready Jaune?" Pyrrha looked at him expectantly holding a bag, with Ren and Nora doing much the same behind her.

"Yeah... Let's go."

Maybe tonight won't be as lonely as he thought it would be.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **There were so many places I wanted to tell myself to stop writing for today, but then I thought against it. I knew where I wanted this chapter to end, but I ended up writing so much more than I expected too. So many things happened here too.**

 **Anyway, about the new room. Originally, I planned on having only Pyrrha move in with Jaune, and have some members of RWBY fill up the remaining spots, but I couldn't bring myself to separate JNPR. So instead, they're all moving in. Let me know what you think about bringing in the members of RWBY, cause the new room is pretty damn big.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune woke up early that morning. He began looking around his new room. The rest of his team was still asleep, including Pyrrha again. He had a warm feeling in his chest. After the chaos of trying to get everyone situated for the night, they all immediately fell asleep. Him and Pyrrha were trying to get Nora to calm down about the size of the room, while Ren had gotten Shea to fall asleep in her smaller room to the side. It felt like taking care of a small, energetic child.

It felt like a family...

That thought filled his mind with memories of his own family. The misadventures of taking care of his younger sisters, while at the same time having to deal with the constant attention of his older sisters. He released a nostalgic sigh as he got up, and walked into the bathroom.

Did they hate him now?

He doubted they could actually ever hate him. Yet, he hadn't even called to let them know he was okay, or that he had got into Beacon. Or even that he now had a child. How would they possibly react.

Shaking his head, Jaune stepped out of the shower, in time to hear Shea bawling. Probably needing a change. He got out of the bathroom, ran into Shea's room, and proceeded to change her diaper. He then saw that Shea had fallen back asleep. He just shook his head, and walked out.

He saw that Shea had acted as an alarm clock for the NPR of team JNPR. They all just looked at him, then Nora tried to go back to sleep.

"C'mon Nora, you gotta stay up. Classes restart today." That just caused a groan from all currently present, aside from Jaune of course.

"But it's only 6:00. Don't make your team into a team of slaves!" Nora fought back. He sighed.

"Yes, and history is at 6:30." That then just elicited another groan. He then managed to get Ren on the case. Jaune then went back over to his bed to grab his Scroll. When he opened it, he saw a message from Goodwitch.

'There will be a live feed of each of your classes on the TV in your room. If you are found outside of your room while classes are going on, you will be punished. There will be specific classes that you must attend, due to the physical nature of them. In that case, Dr. Oobleck will be at your room in order to watch the child. If you ever need more beds, or other such stuff, please contact me immediately.'

When he finished reading the message, he looked up and saw Pyrrha staring at him. "Pyr?"

"Oh! Sorry... I'm just not use to you taking charge like that..."

"Sorry... I don't know why..."

"IT'S NOT BAD!" She screamed. If the walls weren't soundproof, the guys next door would have definitely heard that. "Sorry..."

"It's fine Pyr. You guys should really get going though." It was now 6:15.

"What about you?" Ren said. Jaune then turned on the TV, and saw Oobleck arriving into his classroom.

"I got it covered."

"Oooohhh... COOL! Hey, can I-"

"No Nora!" Both Jaune and Ren said at the exact same time.

"You guys are no fun..." She said pouting. The three members of JNPR then left the room, leaving Jaune alone with only Shea and his thoughts, and one of those two things was asleep right now. His thoughts weren't of much use at the moment either. The digital screen just made it that much harder for him to follow Oobleck.

* * *

It was 3:30, and Port's class was currently on screen. Jaune decided to play with Shea when he got a message from Ruby.

'Meet us in our dorm after class.'

"So that means we're going after them after class, I guess." He said out loud. He decided to get ready right now, seeing as there was nothing of real importance going on at the moment.

He put on a black tee-shirt. He put on a white, long-sleeved over shirt he left unbuttoned on top, that had the Arc symbol emblazoned on the lower back. He kept his normal jeans on, and put on dark-gray boots that he tucked his jeans into. He finished by putting on his armor. He looked himself over in the mirror. It was just similar enough to his regular outfit to feel normal, but different enough to feel new. He liked it. That was when his team had walked in.

"Going somewhere?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." He looked at his Scroll. 4:09. "I should get going." He turned to leave, but paused. "Can you guys watch Shea while I'm out."

"Sure thing." Pyrrha nodded. "Have fun!" She then called out when he walked out.

"Will do Pyr." He called back. He then began walking towards the RWBY dorm. It wasn't much of a walk, it was only down the hall. When he arrived, Yang had answered the door. She told him that his job was to get food, and wait for them to get done changing. Once he got food for all of them, they all ate, and they were ready.

"Okay! Everyone know their roles?" Ruby was leading the charge.

"No, I don't think I was here for that discussion." He answered honestly.

"Okay, well! Weiss, me, and you will be going to the CCT in order to check Schnee family records for robberies or other signs of missing dust." He was about to ask why he got the boring job, but the Ruby said, "We need to keep you out of battle." Well that hurt his pride a bit, but it made since.

"The White Fang has regular meetings to recruit members, and fill other members in on missions." Blake said. She knew where those meetings were he supposed.

"I got a friend on the other side of town who has a whole lot of information on underground activity." He didn't want to know how Yang managed to make such a 'friend'. "Getting him to spill the beans should be easy."

"We'll all meet up with Yang when we finish our ends." Ruby said enthusiastically. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" He heard outside. He looked and saw Sun dangling from a tree.

"Woah!" Jaune stumbled back, and nearly fell.

"How did..." He began, but Sun just replied "I climb trees all the time."

Sun jumped out of the tree, and into the room. "So are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Jaune raised an eyebrow, and turned towards Yang.

"He was at the docks that night." She replied.

"Oh cool, so that means he'll help us right?" Jaune asked.

"No. We are investigating as a team, plus one." Blake replied. Ruby continued by saying "Yeah, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"That didn't seem to stop him." Sun said, pointing at Jaune. "Plus you should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune." He then pointed behind him, at the window. As it turns out, Neptune was out there, sidling the wall.

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked him.

"I have my ways." He looked down. "Can I come in? We're pretty high up." Team RWBY pulled him in, and started discussing positions to place them in, while the three guys there just stood around awkwardly.

After a while, it was decided that Sun would go with Blake, and Neptune with Yang. Not long after that, Ruby physically dragged him and Weiss out the door, and towards the CCT tower.

Ruby finally let them go when they got outside, into the courtyard. They began walking to the tower, just talking along the way. Jaune wasn't really paying attention.

 _'The CCT allows calls all across the Kingdom. I would be able to talk to my family...'_ He had been thinking about his family a lot. He felt nervous, excited, elated, but most of all. Guilty. He just abandoned them. He took Crocoa Mors and just... left. He made connections to shady businesses to get into Beacon. He almost died a multitude of times now. He killed countless Grimm. Yet, for all they knew, he could be dead.

He shook his head. _'Now isn't the time for thoughts like this! I got a mission to focus on.'_ He then watched as Ruby managed to fling her Scroll through the air, trying to pull it out. If he didn't know Ruby, he would have wondered how she did that. It was Ruby. That's how.

A girl with orange hair Jaune didn't recognize picked up Ruby's Scroll, and put it out to her. "Here, you dropped this." She said.

"Penny?!" Another person from the docks incident he assumed. "We haven't seen you since the night at the Docks!" Yup.

"S-sorry, I think you're confused." She hiccuped, then ran away. What a strange girl. Ruby then decided to chase after her, and it was just Jaune and Weiss.

"Ugh! I can't believe her! Why would she just leave like that!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Have you met Ruby?"

"That was rhetorical!"

"Rheto-what?"

"Let's just get going." With that, Weiss began storming off to the CCT, leaving Jaune to follow. He caught up with her, but she seemed to be in a bad mood, so he just stayed silent.

* * *

Weiss seemed to calm down when she got to the tower, and got into the elevator. She spoke with the lady over the intercom, and verified her identity. She then noticed how Jaune seemed to be lost in thought while in there. He was also muttering like a mad-man. Something about family. That just brought her own family to her mind. Hopefully she wouldn't have to talk directly to any of them while she was getting the records.

She tried to place a false smile on her face at the thought, but failed miserably. Trying only made Weiss feel worse. _'In my current mood, even Jaune might notice something's off. Though he has been getting better at that kind of stuff recently.'_

The elevator doors opened, and she strode up to the front desk with Jaune trailing behind her.

"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

"Absolutely! If you could make your way to Terminal 3, I can patch you through." The lady then turned to Jaune. "And you Sir?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm with her." The lady then nodded, and let them through. On her way to Terminal 3, she heard Jaune say "Wow, this place is so cool, and high-tech looking." She then stopped, and turned.

"Have you not been here before?"

"No. I've never had a reason to."

"Not even to talk to your family? I heard you mumbling about them in the elevator. To be honest, it was quite distracting."

Jaune then made a strained looking face. He turned to the ground, then said "I don't exactly have the best relationship with my family at the moment." He then kept staring at the ground. Weiss felt like a complete jerk now. It didn't make since to her though. He always talked about advice his parents gave him, so why wouldn't he still talk to his family? Maybe for the same reason she always talked about the pride of her family name, yet didn't speak to them? "Well, let's keep moving. We have to get those records." She said. He nodded, and they kept moving to the terminal.

* * *

The last thing Blake wanted was to be back here. This place was a place of an organization that symbolized everything she resented about the past. It was a symbol of everything she refused to be anymore. A symbol of hate, and disunity. And yet, here she was. She watched as two faunus were let into the building by a seemingly harmless old man.

"This is it" She told Sun.

"You sure?" She just glared at him in response. _'How can he be so annoying but helpful at the same time?'_ "You know what? I'll just take your word for it." They began walking, and the 'old man' let them through. Neither noticed how he then whispered into a small radio device.

"I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humans wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to dawn the face of monsters."

"Grimm masks? That's kinda..." _'Grim?'_ "dark."

…

Sometimes, she hated Yang for what she did.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake then turned, and began walking.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." He said exasperatedly.

They then walked into a larger room that seemed to have a stage on it. They walked right past a grunt, who spoke into another radio device. They didn't seem to notice how they were being filtered more towards the other grunts, than the new recruits.

"Welcome!" A lieutenant with royal purple hair and cat ears said. "For those of you just joining us tonight, allow me to introduce a special guest." She then walked to the side to reveal Roman Torchwick. "He may be a Human, but he is the key to our goals here in the White Fang!"

It was then that Blake noticed something. They were surrounded by grunts. She noticed because there was cheering all around her, and she could faintly hear booing and jeering from the new recruits. "Uh... Sun?"

"Hm?"

"Look around us..."

"Yeah, I noticed to."

"What do we do?"

"I don't think we should do anything just yet. Stay on guard."

They then turned there attention back on to Torchwick. "We have a common enemy. The ones in control. The people pulling the strings. The dirty rotten Humans, that run our Kingdoms." There were collective cheers beginning throughout the audience. This was beginning to look bad. "Government. Military. Even the schools. They're all to blame for your lot in life." More cheers. "They're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the audience." He then unveiled a giant robot. It was armed to the teeth, and it was massive.

He then seemed to look straight at Blake and Sun. "Perfect for dealing with those who wish to sabotage your wonderful cause." Then, all at once, the grunts turned to them. The lieutenant from earlier appeared right by them, and they all looked posed to attack. Blake and Sun looked at each other, threw their masks off, and jumped out the nearest window.

They were then chased by the gigantic robot from before.

This looked bad.

* * *

Jaune was just stepping out of the elevator, when Weiss received a call.

"Everyone! If you can here us, we need back up! They knew we were coming! They surrounded us, and now we're being chased by a giant robot mech-suit!" Weiss then began running into Vale. Jaune started to chase after her.

"Oh no! you're not coming!"

"Why!?"

"This has giant robot battle written all over it, and we gave this job to you so that you wouldn't be able to mess up a fight." She said.

Jaune released a low growl. "How do you expect me to get better when you don't let me solve my own problems!?"

This surprised Weiss enough to make her pause. "This isn't your problem Jaune" she fought back.

He was fed up with being useless. "I don't care! There's a big battle about to happen, and I'm about to be sidelined. AGAIN! There's no possible way for me to become better, and help people, if no one gives me the chance to do so." He snapped. "How would you feel if you were just told what you can and cannot do? That you can't make your own decisions, because other people seem to know what's best for you?! I can tell you! It's frustrating!" He panted, then looked up to see a wide-eyed Weiss. She just stared at him, unable to speak.

A minute later, she shook her head, and said "hold on." Jaune tilted his head when she pulled out Myrtenaster, spun it around, formed a bunch of glyphs, and grabbed hold of him. He didn't have much time to think about it however, as he then blasted off at what seemed like super sonic speeds.

It began to make him feel motion sick.

* * *

They arrived in time to see Neptune and Sun flung over the edge of the highway.

"Blake! I'm in position!" He watched as Weiss jumped of the side of one of the roads, and onto incoming traffic. She then proceeded to freeze the ground, and forced the Mech to slide off the edge. That was where Ruby was waiting, and the rest of her team jumped down to face the robot.

Ruby called out a command, and Weiss and Yang made a smokescreen. Ruby then flung herself at the disorientated Roman, and then called out "Checkmate!" To which Weiss and Blake began slashing at each of the robot's legs. Then Weiss stabbed at the targeting system, and put a glyph under Blake to get her out of there in time. Then rockets targeted the girls, and Weiss was knocked aside. This just made Jaune feel more useless.

Here he was, at the top of the highway, watching his friends attack a giant robot. They could very easily lose focus, and be smashed into bits. So could he. The difference, was that he had a lot more Aura. With Aura, comes protection. What's a knights job, but to protect? So, steeling his cinfidence, Jaune jumped down into the fray.

He landed on top of the bot. Ruby and Blake had just managed to cut one of it's arms off, so now, Jaune could focus on staying on top of it, and slashing at it with Crocoa Mors. He was definitely doing something to it, but clearly not enough. It was just shrugging off all of these slashed like almost nothing. He was flung off, and into one of the pillars that was holding up the highway. That was when Yang jumped on top of the robot, and began pummeling it. It was plain to see that she was actually effective. _'Once again proving how useless I am...'_ Jaune was starting to get real down.

Then he noticed that the robot was able to get the upper hand. It grabbed Yang, throwing her down onto the ground. It the began pummeling her like she pummeled it. It the picked her up, and threw her at a pillar. It made a crater in the pillar, and the robot rammed into her, hitting her through two more pillars. It flung her into another one, and then punched her through it.

She didn't look like she was about to get up.

"Yang!" He heard Blake cry out. When he looked over, he saw Ruby panicking. This was clearly more than she thought Yang could handle. Yang herself was out cold. Weiss was still dazed, so she couldn't do much. _'How could I let this happen? Why did it have to happen? We should be able take out this robot easily. Why can't we?_

…

 _Why am I so useless?"_ Without even realizing it, Jaune put both of his hands out in front of him. He felt his Aura flair. He looked down at his arms, and saw his Aura making a beeline for Yang. When it arrived he could feel Yang's Aura. He felt his own slightly decrease, while he felt a major increase in her's.

"Jaune?" He heard Ruby. "What are you doing?" The group then saw Yang get back up as the robot revved up to attack Yang. She blocked the punch, and then punched back. The robot's other arms shattered. It then kicked Yang, but her hair was glowing golden, and she was pissed.

"Bumblebee!" Blake threw the hook of Grambol Shroud at Yang, who caught it, and started to travel in circles around the other girl. Jaune still felt his Aura traveling into Yang, who looked like a fireball at this point. Yang kept going for the robot, but it kept dodging backwards. Jaune felt Yang's Aura completely replenish, as he stopped transferring his to her.

"We have to slow it down!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ruby got a look of determination in her eyes.

"Ice Flower!" Jaune saw Weiss cast a glyph, and he tried doing what he did with Yang earlier. He once again felt his Aura leave, only to enter Weiss. The glyphs began to spin faster than before, and almost radiate energy. Ruby then shot amplified frozen dust bullets at the robot, and froze it on the spot. Yang then flew forward, and one shot the mech, flinging Roman out of the cockpit.

He brushed himself off, completely unscathed, as Yang launched a shot at him. A girl with an umbrella then jumped down, and blocked the shot.

"Ladies." He said.

"Wait, does that include me?" Jaune asked.

"Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure." He turned to the umbrella girl. "Neo. If you would." Said girl just curtsied as Yang flew over, and punched her. Neo just shattered right there. Then Roman and Neo came around in a Bullhead, and taunted them before leaving.

Jaune and the rest of the girls ran forward as he left.

"So, I guess he got a new henchman." Yang said.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans..."

 _'Oh gods not you to Weiss! Don't do it!'_

"Fall apart?"

Blake just walked away, as Ruby made a contorted face.

"For shame Weiss. For shame." Jaune said as he walked away.

"Well, that's not important right now." Ruby said. "Jaune! What was that during the fight?" He now had the attention of the entire team.

"I'm not entirely sure... I felt some of my Aura leave my body. Then I felt Yang's. She then got up and beat the crap out of the robot." They then all turned to Yang.

"Well, during that whole fight, it felt like my Aura was returning. And not only returning, but going beyond it's limits, and healing me before I even felt anything." She replied. She seemed a little confused.

"I felt my Aura touching something else when I cast my glyphs for the Ice Flower." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I did the same then to." He replied.

"Sounds to me like a Semblance." Blake said. Ruby the audibly gasped, and tackled him.

"YAY! Congratulations Jaune! You got your Semblance! This is cause for celebration!" She then began spouting off a whole bunch of ideas for a party, as news bullheads began surrounding the area.

"A party sounds like a good idea."

* * *

 **WOOH! Well. Now Jaune has his Semblance. Was it contrived? Not sure! It felt like a natural thing to me. I just wanted to use Jaune's Semblance in some way now that he has an official one. I've been gaining the confidence to put this up since before Volume 5 was announced, which means that this story was in the works for a while. After the rewrite to include it, I felt confident enough to put it up, and here we are now. Also my first real fight scene.**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Let me know. (*Cough* Even though it was just copied from the actual show *Cough*)**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple days since Team RWBYJ stopped the White Fang's newest Tech. On the first day back, Jaune had a team meeting with the rest of JNPR, after a conference with Ozpin. They wanted to know why he was on the news, along with the rest of RWBY. He told them the whole story, from when he caught wind of their sister team planning something, to when he unlocked his Semblance.

Pyrrha was elated to find that Jaune had finally unlocked his Semblance. It was one of the things they were constantly trying to do during the nights of training, even though they had taken a back seat to Shea. Nora was, as usual, the most excited of the bunch. She threw around the idea of a party, to which Jaune said that Ruby was already planning one, and she began screaming about how this was the beginning of team JNPR's comeback. Ren gave him a pat on the back, and a congratulations.

The next day, Nora met up with Ruby, and it was all ready going down hill. Ruby wasn't the greatest at throwing parties, and Nora was Nora. Let's just say, somehow, not gonna mention names, somehow teams RWBY and JNPR had to rebuild a burnt down Cafeteria. After that, Ruby and Nora were officially banned from ever working together on anything ever again. Ren would make sure of it.

Blake would have been made the second task master, but she seemed really distracted most of the time. According to the rest of RWBY, she was out late all the time, distracted, and tired. She had terrible bags under her eyes, and she was always laser focused on anything faunus related. So, the conference of JNPRRWY (Juniperuwey) came together, and decided to try and do something about it. And for some reason, Jaune was made the leader.

His first idea was the simplest. Ask her. They assigned Ruby to the task, under the pretense that she would be open to her team leader, and Yang was currently making plans necessary for the Ball. Jaune then realized a little to late, that they assigned **Ruby** to **talk**. Soon after, Ruby returned, defeated.

The next idea, was to spy on Blake. For this, they assigned the resident ninja, Ren. They forgot that Blake was a ninja as well, but also part cat, and had heightened senses. He was found pretty quickly. The Conference of JNPRRWY had yet to meet again, to come up with a simpler solution. Jaune just sighed to himself, and started up what was quickly becoming his nightly routine.

Researching the White Fang.

They somehow knew about the plan to infiltrate their ranks, and that they were investigating them. He wanted to know how. So far, he had only stayed up on his Scroll during the nights, or during classes. It's not like the teachers could stop him from being on it.

He was getting more and more distracted when he did this however. Blake had mentioned some kind of lieutenant, who had introduce Roman. She found it curious, due to the fact that she didn't recognize her, yet she seemed to be one of the most trusted people in the Fang.

One night, he finally got tired of staring at a tiny little screen, for information. So, he snuck out one night, and headed into the library. There, he found Blake. She was asleep in one of the computer chairs. He walked up to the computer she was on, only to find a website that seemed to have a whole bunch of news on the Fang. There were answers to a lot of questions he had been asking himself over the last couple days.

It seems as if he now had the key to JNPRRWY's kitty problem. He was about to wake her up, and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, but a small little thought entered into the back of his mind. _'She could have access to secret White Fang sites.'_ That then opened the flood gates. He began thinking up all the answers he could have if he got Blake to agree to becoming 'partners' of sorts. This seemed like to good of an opportunity to give up, so he sat next to her, at another computer terminal, and began scouring the Net, waiting for Blake to wake up.

* * *

Eventually, at around 2:45, Blake awoke, lifted her head, and started looking around. She noticed Jaune right beside, and began to freak out. She wanted to abort, and began to get up, but her chair squeaked, which caused Jaune to look to her. She froze on the spot, and her eyes went wide.

"Hey Blake! Enjoy your cat-nap?"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Just looking for some stuff, thought you might find it interesting." She took a look at his screen, and noticed he was on the exact same site she was, before she fell asleep. She had to double take. _'Why would he be on the same site as me, unless he-'_ He was gathering information on the White Fang as well.

This shocked her. He had a fire in his eyes, that was definitely brighter than the other night's. She was having a hard time processing this. No one else on her team was doing anything like this. Not even Weiss, who, by all accounts, should be focused on finding the White Fang. It was Jaune though. She noticed how he looked at Shea when telling them his reasons for hunting the White Fang.

But the way he had waited for her to wake up, since gods know when. He wanted something, and she was to tired to beat around the bush. "What do you want?" She asked, sending him a level glare.

"Nothing much, just your help." She raised an eyebrow. "Well... I want to know how the White Fang knew of our plan." He looked her in the eye. "You know the best places to look."

"And?"

"Huh?"

"Why should I?"

Jaune looked flabbergasted. "Well, you shouldn't be doing this all on your own! It's not healthy!"

"It's my responsibility! It's my job! It's my obligation!" Jaune was taken aback. "Why should I help you, when you have no connection to them? You have no reason to look into them! You're a human, who has never directly been involved with them until just recently! That's the thing about people like you too! You only get involved when you're personally affected!" She began panting. She had no idea where that came from, but there was still just one spark left. "Just because you adopted a faunus, doesn't make you some kind of expert on them." Blake then walked away without so much as looking back.

* * *

 _'That... hurt.'_ He watched as Blake just walked away. She didn't have to go and say that. Sure, he may not have had much connection to the White Fang before, but now, he felt a need to do something about them. _'That might just prove her point.'_

Information gathering was officially out then. He had no idea when the next attack would be, or where. For now there was one thing to do.

Jaune snuck back into his room, grabbed Crocoa Mors, and headed to the training facility. He inserted his Scroll into a small device, and it began to bring out drones.

He began by slashing at the drones, and cutting them into pieces. He went for quick strikes, forgoing his shield for now. Eventually, the drones learned to start dodging, and strike back even quicker than him. These drones had a special AI that allowed them to learn every fighter's style. He kept slasher even faster than before, which caused the drones to move faster.

When he couldn't move any faster, he pulled out his shield just in time, to cause the drone currently rushing at him, to hit into it, and get stunned. He took the advantage to stab at the robot, piercing it where it's heart would be. He kept going like this, until he could see the sun start to rise. When the world began to lighten, is when he began to really lose focus.

Not long after that, Jaune passed out, right there, in the middle of the facility.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up that morning to a young child screaming. She heard it loud and clear. She was sure half the school would here it if it kept up. Luckily it didn't, as Ren was there to calm the child down through use of his Semblance. He himself looked quite annoyed however. Normally, Jaune would wake up before anyone, and save them the trouble.

He wasn't here though.

Where was he?

Wasn't this supposed to be his responsibility?

Pyrrha looked at Nora. Nora looked at Ren. Ren looked at Pyrrha. The wordless agreement already enacted. Without even showering, NPR went on the hunt for J.

Said hunt, was barely even one. They had checked the courtyard, classrooms, and all the bathrooms (just in case). Finally, Nora came up with the idea to check out some training facilities. It took until the third one until they noticed something odd.

This specific facility had many, many damaged bots to clean up. There was a display that showed Aura levels at about 75%. The biggest thing however, was a blond knight laying face down on the ground.

Pyrrha gasped, and lept forward. She rolled him over, and he was passed out. She hoisted him up on her shoulder, and immediately ran out towards the Nurse's Office. _'Why would he do this to himself?'_

When she got there, she spoke with the head nurse.

"What happened to him?" She asked?

"I'm not sure. My team and I woke up this morning to see he was gone, and we went looking for him. We found him passed out in one of the training rooms." Pyrrha answered.

"Okay, we'll run some tests, and get back to you by the end of the day. It's almost time for class. Run along now!" The nurse said, scooting her out the door. When Pyrrha was out, she noticed Nora and Ren waiting for her. She explained what the nurse told her, and they realized another dilemma. Who would stay out of class, and watch Shea?

Ren.

It was obvious. Nora was Nora, and Pyrrha knew absolutely nothing about taking care of a child. Ren at least was around more often when Jaune was taking care of her. They went there separate ways, and it was then just Nora and Pyrrha.

"What do you think was up with Jaune?" Nora asked.

"Not sure... I didn't even realize he left the room." Pyrrha answered.

"Do you think he's been doing this a lot?" Nora then gasped. "Maybe that's why he's always up so early!" It would make sense. That begs the question though, when would he sleep?

"I hope he's okay..."

Ren had just arrived back to the new JNPR dorm when he noticed something off. He wasn't sure what, but when he opened the door, he heard a 'whoosh' noise. Then he noticed that a second later, Jaune's Scroll had appeared on his bedside table. Did they grab it when they were rushing out of the training facility? He didn't think they did.

How did it end up here?

* * *

 **Little bit of a shorter chapter this time.**

 **There's not much else to say either, so I'll just leave it here.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jaune awoke with a start. _'What happened!?'_ He began looking around. It looked like he was in the Nurse's Office. He checked the time. 2:37. He tried to remember how he got here.

He was training against some bots, when he just passed out. Had he went to far with training?

Pyrrha was gonna have a fit.

It was then, that the head Nurse walked in. "Oh! You're awake." He turned his head towards her. "You should be fine to go, it seems you were just exhausted. I would recommend you keep better track of your body if you don't want to be stuck here permanently." He nodded. "Get lots a' rest, and be careful. That'll be all." She then turned around, and walked out of the room.

Jaune then took the chance to put on his armor, and head out the door. He noticed that he didn't happen to have his Scroll. Hopefully, whoever brought him to the Nurse didn't steal it. He hurried back to his room, hoping not to be caught walking the halls during class time.

He, really quickly checked the training room he was using previously, and noticed that his Scroll wasn't there. He silently cursed, and continued to the dorms. He arrived in front of his room, and was embarrassed due to having to knock on his own door. The door was opened by Ren, who was holding Shea in his arms. He let out a grunt in surprise when he saw that it was Jaune at the door.

Jaune for his part, took Shea out of his arms, and walked into the room. He was quite thankful that Goodwitch was nowhere to be seen when he was walking around. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of her punishments. He turned to Ren.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I was watching Shea." He then sent an annoyed stare at Jaune. "Because someone can't take care of themselves." He said pointedly. Jaune then made to try and explain himself, but Ren then said "Wait until the others get back."

Jaune sighed, and turned around. He noticed that on his night stand, was his Scroll. "Well, thanks for grabbing by Scroll anyway." He said to Ren.

"Huh? I didn't grab it, it was there when I got back."

"Really?" Ren then nodded his head. How strange. He set Shea down next to him, on his bed, and started inspecting the Scroll. It looked normal, and had no signs of being tampered with. He set it back down, and shook his head. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

He sighed, and decided to put it out of his mind for now. He had a class to focus on right in front of him. Just as he turned his head, he heard a sound right next to him. Shea had just thrown up.

 _'This day couldn't be any worse.'_

* * *

 _'This day couldn't be any worse.'_ Blake thought. Professor Port was just rambling on and on at the moment, so she had time to herself for a while. That just left her with her jumbled thoughts. She should be sleeping right now, considering how little she actually got of it last night, but every time she tried, she just kept thinking back to her out burst in the library.

She felt horrible about that. She was stressed, and tired. Jaune was likely stressed to, and she just exploded at him. Plus, Pyrrha had told team RWBY that Jaune was in the Nurse's Office, which just made her feel like it was her fault. Finally, her team was starting to take notice of the bags under her eyes, and her general distracted-ness. Even now, she could see Ruby try to sneak glances at her, and every time she spoke to Weiss, she could here the mixture of concern, and snootiness. Yang didn't seem to notice, so at least there was that.

All in all, today was terrible so far. And was probably going to be worse. Ruby and Yang were talking about how they were going to see Jaune after classes were done today, and knowing them, they would drag her and Weiss along for the ride.

She didn't want to face Jaune yet.

She didn't think she could.

Of course, as soon as she thought that, the last bell rung. She varely had time to react, before Ruby began shouting about heading to the Nurse's Office with the rest of them. Weiss then began walking of her own accord, followed briefly by Yang, before she turned around, and looked at her. It was like the universe was trying to spite her.

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass..." Blake said.

"Nope!" Yang then grabbed her arm, and began pulling her along. Blake just sighed.

Team RWBY was walking alongside Pyrrha and Nora. The group of six was making there way to the Nurse's Office, when Nora remembered that Ren wasn't with them, so the group made a detour to the JNPR dorm. When they got there, Nora went ahead and opened the door. There, they saw Ren reading, while Jaune was scrubbing down his bed.

They turned to the now opened door, and just as Pyrrha was about to say something.

"Jaune! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Ruby decided to get her two cents in.

He sighed to himself, and began explaining the situation. They already all knew about his transcripts, so it wasn't much of a stretch to think he might be feeling down about not being able to do much. This, of course, just made Blake feel even more guilty. Maybe, if she had accepted his help last night, he wouldn't have done this. She then quickly cleared her head of those thoughts. She has a responsibility. He has no right getting involved.

He had his kid to take care of. That was his responsibility.

 _'But what if he gets to distracted to take care of her in this state?'_

She silently grumbled to herself. Somehow, the kid had wormed her way into Blake's heart. She hated when she started thinking about her. It always leads to some kind of dumb situation. Like taking Jaune on a mission against the White Fang.

"Are you okay taking care of Shea like this?" Yang asked Jaune.

He just shrugged and said, "I have my team... For now, I gotta get stronger." He said resolutely.

So, he delegates his team to take care of her then? Can they do it properly?

"So, does that mean you're going to keep doing this to yourself?" Pyrrha asked. He didn't look at her, and stayed silent.

"Well I-" He started, but was cut off by somebody no one expected.

"I guess I'm going to have to stay here then."

For some reason, everyone just stared at Blake after that. _'Huh? Why are they staring at-'_ then it hit her.

A second.

Another second.

She'd look crazy if she just denied that after hearing herself say it.

One more second.

Everyone was still staring at her. Damn her big, disloyal mouth! "Well? What are you looking at me like that for?" She said to everyone present.

Yang then looked at her, then opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Ruby. "Wait! Are you leaving Team RWBY, Blake!?"

"No! Of course not!" She then crossed her arms, and turned away.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

That was on the list of questions she had no desire to answer. Mostly because she had no Remnently idea. Well, she did have an idea, but not one she would want to admit. So she decided to give the next best reason.

"I feel bad about last night, so I want to make sure you don't try anything stupid again." She didn't like the way Yang perked up at that.

Jaune put a hand to his chin, and his team looked at him, expectantly. He sighed, then said "fine, I'll call Glynda, and let her know we need another bed." He then looked at his own bed. "Maybe I should ask for two..." He then picked up his Scroll, and started going through his contacts. While he was doing that, NPR was discussing between themselves how, in Nora's own words, 'fantabuleyamaziweird' this would be. RWY was also discussing between themselves what this would mean, but then Yang decided to walk over to her.

She slung an arm over Blake's shoulder, and got up close to her cat ear. "What's with you and Vomit-boy over there?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Blake didn't want to admit the truth, so she kept quiet. "Lover's quarrel?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrow. Blake looked at her mortified. "Didn't realize you would try for a second kid so soon!"

 _'Maybe a night away from Yang would be a good thing.'_

And that's how Blake, became a resident of the newly named JNPBR dorm.

After that whole fiasco, Blake was to exhausted to even do her research, while Yang laid awake in bed, feeling a new kind of loneliness she really felt she shouldn't be.

* * *

 **And thus ends this chapter. One I'm not to proud of, to be honest.**

 **Updates have been slow recently, due to me getting dragged into involvement with my school play. Won't have any time to write for the next week, because there's practice for it from the end of the school day, until 8pm, leaving me about 2 hours to do homework, and about 8 to sleep.**

 **It also produced the conditions in which this chapter was posted.**

 **Not fun. It literally took about a week of on and off writing to get this one done, so if there are inconsistencies in the way this chapter was written, that's why.**

 **The week after next, everything should be back to normal.**

 **Hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning was much more normal than the last. Jaune woke up first, began making food for Shea, took a shower, Pyrrha woke up, took her shower, then Ren, who woke up Nora. The only exception was Blake, who woke up after Ren, but before Nora. After everyone was ready, they all left for their first class, with the exception of Jaune.

After classes, NPBR returned to the room, with Yang in tow. She wanted to come with Blake, see how she was doing. Then Blake left for the library, and did everything in her power to stop Yang from following her. She eventually succeeded, and Yang returned back to the JNPBR dorm.

Ruby and Weiss were then called over, and another Conference of JNPRRWY began.

"Okay, so what will be the objective of this meeting?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I found out where Blake is going every time she disappears." Jaune said. Everyone gave him an incredulous look. "It's not that surprising!" He said, and crossed his arms.

"Where then?" Ruby asked. At least she was on his side.

"In hindsight, it should have been obvious. She goes to the library." He answered. There was a moment of silence, then a collective groan as they realized how easily they should have figured this out.

"So now what?" Nora asked.

"Uh... I still haven't figured that part out yet." Jaune answered sheepishly. "That's what this meeting is for, I guess."

"Ugh, we're just back to square one." Ruby exclaimed. They sat in silence for a moment thinking about what to do, when Yang spoke up.

"Well, I've got Weiss helping me with preparations now, so I might be able to take some time to get into Blake's four eared head." She said.

"Great!" Jaune said with a huge smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He then got up, and left the room.

After that, Ruby turned around, and said "Now it's time for the first RWNYPR Conference." Every body else gave her a strange look. "Well, look at Jaune. This is how Blake was acting at first, and we didn't notice on time. Look where that got us." There were murmurs of agreement through the six currently present, so Ruby decided to continue. "Ren, you should follow him. He's won't be able to catch on as quickly as Blake, if at all, so you should be able to follow him undetected." Ren then gave her a silent nod. "We all await your return." Ruby said with a salute. With that, Ren left the room, as silently as he could.

* * *

Jaune was on his way to the training room. He wanted to better test his limits, and just get better in general.

He was walking in the hallway, when he felt something weird. He didn't know exactly how to describe it. It felt like how you feel when you have to go up in front of your class, and answer a question, or fight a giant bully because your teacher is a witch.

He ignored it for now. _'Probably just paranoia.'_

When he made it to the training room, the feeling left, and he immediately inserted his Scroll into the device right by the arena.

He stepped up onto it, and the droids started filing out. Four of them got into position side by side, and began moving in a wave. Jaune rushed to the first group, and sent forward a horizontal slash to cut through them all. The right most one blocked in, and the left most one tried to attack. Jaune brought up his shield, just in time to block it, but was knocked back by the middle two's attack.

He got back up, and ran forward again. He tried the same horizontal slash, but this time used his Semblance to empower his right arm. When the bot tried to block, the sword instead ripped right through it, and the other three right beside it.

That was when another group of four rushed him. Jaune barely had time to notice, before he was once again hit aside, knocked close to the edge of the arena. He got up once again, but wasn't expecting the bots to rush him again. He quickly leaped to the side as the two middle drones sent a vertical strike right at him.

He then pierced through the two that moved forward to attack him, leaving only two others that stayed behind to deal with. He was beginning to move forward, when he noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. Another group of four was rushing to the scene.

 _'Trying to beat me through numbers it seems.'_ One of the two from the previous group ran forward, and sent out a punch, which was easily blocked with Crocoa Mors. While the drone was reeling, he quickly lobbed it's head off, and turned to deal with the newly formed group of five.

This group then formed up with another group of four, and worked to surround Jaune. He didn't notice this in time, and they successfully surrounded him. Then, all at once, they moved forward to attack.

"Oh crap!" Jaune panicked, and used his Semblance to expel some of his Aura around him, which deactivated all of the droids around him. "Cool!" He said to himself, right before being attacked by another group. He sighed to himself, and jumped right at them.

* * *

"He's heading to the training room again!?" Pyrrha exploded.

"That's what I said." Ren answered. He looked annoyed. "I don't see what the big deal is. As long as he has a good enough head on to not go overboard, it should be fine."

"That's the problem." Yang said. "He might not even know when he's going overboard."

"Yeah, we should probably go stop him, just in case." Ruby said. They all got up to leave, except one. "C'mon Weiss, we can't let him hurt himself again."

Weiss just sat there, with arms crossed. She then sighed to herself, and said "We shouldn't just go stop him." This got a couple grunts of confusion out of the other five in the room. She then looked Pyrrha in the eye. "He's been here for an entire Semester, and yet, he isn't even sure of his limits. What kind of a Huntsman doesn't realize when they can't handle something?"

Pyrrha looked shocked. She knew Weiss was right. She was babying Jaune, perhaps a bit to much. She wasn't about to give up though. "We train every night though!"

"What do you teach him."

"Well..." Pyrrha paused for a second. "We've been working with the basics. Some simple sword techniques."

"So" Weiss said. "You've been working on the basics for two and a half months?"

"I... Uh..." Pyrrha didn't know how to respond. She eventually just went with a nod, and backed down.

However, Yang wasn't ready to back down. "But, what about Shea?" Everyone looked at her. "He's just ignoring her, to train. He keeps dumping her on the rest of us." She did not look happy.

"Yang?" Ruby said timidly.

"He keeps leaving her here, and expecting others to watch her, and raise her. What kind parent does that?" Her eyes were crimson at this point. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't keep doing this." She then stormed out the door. The remaining five decided to have Pyrrha and Ruby follow her, just to make sure she didn't kill Jaune.

Yang stormed through the halls for 10 long minutes, and when she finally made it to the training rooms, she checked every room, until she found the one Jaune was.

He just got done slicing through six drones, when he heard his name roared. "JAUNE ARC!"

He jumped a little, and turned around. Then realized that a couple of bots were sneaking up behind him, and he left the arena, and turned them off. He turned back around to see two glowing red eyes bore into him. "Yang? What's up?"

She just walked up to him, and sent a punch at him. Luckily, thanks to the adrenaline passing through him at the moment, he brought his Shield up to block it. He skidded back a foot or two, before looking over the shield, and yelled "What the hell!"

"Learn how to be responsible!" She screamed.

"What!"

"Why are you here, when you should be back in your room, taking care of your child!?"

"Huh!? Why is it any of your business!?"

Yang growled, and stepped forward. "Answer the question."

"I have to become a better fighter!"

"IS THAT THE ONLY REASON!? POWER!?" Yang was absolutely furious right now. Without even giving him a chance to answer, she rocketed forward with a roar, and went on the offensive. She went to fast for Jaune to react in time, and he was launched back into the wall.

Yang jumped forward again, only to be stopped wrists first. Pyrrha was holding her up with her Semblance. "That's enough Yang." She said ominously. Ruby was standing behind her.

"But I-" Yang tried, but was interupted.

"Power isn't the only reason." Everyone turned there heads towards the source of the sound. There stood Jaune, still recovering from his meeting with the wall.

"Then why!?" Yang screamed.

"This is the only way I can actually do anything." He responded.

"What!?"

He chuckled to himself. "If you're that curious, then maybe you could not attack me?" He asked with as charming a smile he could muster with a swollen cheek.

"Okay..." Yang was starting to calm down, slightly. Jaune motioned for Pyrrha to let her down. She looked at Jaune, and motioned for him to continue.

"How 'bout we not do this here. I'm pretty hungry." Jaune said. Yang relented, and they left for the Cafeteria.

Jaune got his food and sat down. While eating, he looked up from his food to see the expectant faces of three girls. He swallowed the dinosaur-shaped chicken nugget he was eating, and began to speak.

"So, uh, where do I begin...?"

* * *

 **And we're done for today.**

 **What? Wanted more? Well I could, but I don't want this conflict to start and end in one chapter. It just doesn't have the impact necessary. I made that mistake with the White Fang investigation.**

 **The next chapter will feature my version of Jaune's backstory, so there's that to look forward to.**


	12. Chapter 12

"So, uh, where do I begin?" Jaune looked at the girls in front of him. Ruby looked ready to be told a grand story. Pyrrha looked at him with extreme curiosity. Yang still looked pissed.

"Well, to start off, my family goes back generations. My ancestors, they were all heroes. Starting with Joan Arc, down to my father, Nicholas Arc. Crocoa Mors is a weapon passed down through all of them. It's hundreds, maybe thousands of years old, and barely even a dent in it." Jaune smiled down at his trusty sword and shield. "There's a certain legacy I gotta uphold, y'know?" He looked up at the girls.

"You told me you have seven sisters though," Pyrrha said. "Why couldn't any of them upheld that legacy."

Jaune sighed to himself. "I have three younger sisters, and they're still in school. No way would I, or anyone else allow them to train. They don't want to either. My twin and two of my older sisters aren't trained at all. My oldest sister is the only one who was actually trained, and she refused to take the weapon because it was still my dad's at the time."

"They're not allowed to train?" Ruby asked.

"There's a rule passed down through the family. Only one member of each generation is trained. It's first to come, first served too. It's not like I ever had a choice." He said bitterly. "And it's not like I would have been able to either." The girls gave him a confused look. "This probably won't come as a surprise, but I'm not really that good at doing things. All of my sisters are prodigies. They could become whatever they dreamed of. They have the drive to do it too." He looked up with a nostalgic expression in his eyes. "My twin sister, June, is almost graduated from Medical School last I saw her. All my younger sisters are top of there class. My older sisters are living the good life." He then looked down sadly. "Then you have me."

"Jaune..." Yang muttered under her breath.

"Everything I've tried to do, I've failed. I tried guitar, it didn't work too well. Everything I could think of, aside from dancing, I failed at."

"You can dance?" Ruby asked.

"Heh... One of the perks of all the sisters."

"Then... why don't you?" She asked.

"There's no way I want to dance for the rest of my life. I enjoy dancing in the moment, sure, but doing it professionally wouldn't be." He looked down at his food and noticed it was almost gone. He flashed a smile. "Well, I'll go clean this stuff up. I should probably get back to the room soon anyway." He got up to leave and began walking towards the trashcan.

"Jaune wait!" Yang called out. He turned to her. "If you think you're such a failure, and cant do anything, then why are you nearly killing yourself to train?"

He chuckled. "I got a kid to worry about now. If I'm not strong enough to take care of her, then what?" The question was obviously rhetorical, as he turned back around, and continued walking.

"Jaune!" Yang called again.

He either ignored her or couldn't hear her. Either way, he kept walking. "How did he get Crocoa Mors then?" She muttered to herself.

It seems she said it a little louder than anticipated because Pyrrha responded by saying "He'll tell us in time." She then muttered "Hopefully."

* * *

Yang, Pyrrha, and Ruby were walking back to the JNPBR dorm. Jaune wanted to go, and continue training, and Yang allowed him to. They didn't really speak with each other on the way back. It was just silence.

They arrived after an excruciatingly long time. They opened the door, and all heads in the room turned to them.

"So, is the idiot dead?" Weiss asked.

"No. Thankfully" Pyrrha replied.

Yang crossed her arms, and just sat on Blake's bed.

Blake's bed.

She sighed to herself. _'Just another thing I have to take care of then.'_ Screw it. She already dealt with one child, might as well deal with another. So maybe she was doing this a bit early, she didn't care at this point. She got up, and all eyes fell on her.

"Yang..." Pyrrha said.

"Relax, it's my own partner this time." She walked to the door. "I'll be back." She then walked out the door. Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh. This whole child thing was going to tear them apart at this rate. Sure things started looking up on the Juane end, but Yang might just be eternally pissed at this rate.

That was when something happened to truly mess everything up. Shea got up and walked over to grab her bottle. In one second, everyone simultaneously freaked out.

* * *

Yang returned to the JNPBR dorm, with Blake in tow. She wasn't gonna leave the Momma Bear's sights, ever again. Yang opened the door, and she and her partner immediately noticed that Shea was standing in front of the door.

Wait, what? Shea then quickly lost her balance and fell onto her behind. Yang started babbling incoherently. That was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. Yet Jaune wasn't here to see it.

…

She had given up being angry anymore today. First Jaune, then Blake, she didn't need to shift her anger back to Jaune again. At this point, there was really only one option.

Luckily for her, this was when Jaune walked in. He noticed everyone staring at him, and gave a small chuckle, and a wave. "What's up guys?" He was no doubt confused as to the reason all of Team RWBY was there, but he didn't ask.

It was then that Shea threw her bottle to the other side of the room. She made a small, annoyed grunt, then got up to pick it up. Juane noticed this and began freaking out.

"Shea! She's, I, And, Uh." It seems like has officially broken. It looked like he was almost about to cry. It was almost opposite to earlier in the day.

Yang gave a small smile at this. _'I guess he really does care then.'_ She then remembered her plan. The plan to make sure neither he nor Blake would kill themselves over-working through the night. "Hey, Jaune! Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"You just did."

She gave him a deadpan look, then continued. "So, how quick would it be for you to get an extra bed in this room?"

His eyes grew wide, and one of his eyebrows raised. The room went silent, and all eyes were drawn towards them. "A couple hours. Why...?"

"Best order it now Vomit-Boy, cause you just got yourself a new roommate!" Yang said, with a gigantic grin on her face.

There was silence for a good minute until Yang heard a sigh. "Fine." He then turned to the rest of the group. His eyes locked with Ruby's. "And what do you think about this?"

She put a hand to her chin and thought it out for a moment. She then nodded to herself, and said: "I want to too then!" That caused an audible reaction from one specific Heiress.

"What!? You can't leave me alone!" Weiss screamed.

"Then why don't you come with us then?" Ruby replied.

"Well. I-, er..." She looked like she was about to have an aneurysm. "FINE!" Weiss then began pouting.

It seems like it was decided then. RWY would move into the JNPBR Dorm.

Er, actually it's the JWNYPBRR Dorm now.

* * *

 **And we finally reached the end of this mini-arc here. We are now clear to move back into cannon material.**

 **I name this arc: The JWNYPBRR Arc.**

 **Originally, the whole 'Ruby and Weiss joining' was gonna be it's own chapter, but then I realized how little I had to work with on that front. I decided against it, in favor of continuing the actual story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jaune was currently laying down on his bed, playing around with Shea a small bit. It had been three days since the rest of RWBY moved into the new shared dorm. That had brought it's very own set of problems with it.

First off: the shower times. Jaune never had to worry about his own, being the first to wake up and all, but what he did have to worry about was making sure everyone had gotten there showers. Preferably without bloodshed. Poor Ren had all but been forced out of the shower earlier today.

Second off: Weiss. Weiss was great, don't get him wrong. But she was also a slave driver. Jaune only got a slight pass, thanks to Shea. Speaking off...

Third off: Shea. Specifically, Shea's interactions with everyone. Ruby was always being hyperactive, which annoyed Weiss. When Weiss was annoyed, there was nothing stopping her from venting. **Nothing.** Then there was Yang, who would yell at Jaune for doing the slightest thing wrong, and then take Shea away from him. Not to mention the continuous problems that came from Nora.

Quite frankly, he was exhausted. He would definitely be napping right now, if not for it currently being Glynda's class. Sure, he was half-way across the school from her, and she couldn't even see him, but he was sure she would notice, and reach through the screen just to grab him, and punish him.

There was also the fact that Shea would start messing with him if he went to sleep. She was turning into a little prankster. Probably Yang's fault.

So, Jaune was forced to pay attention to class. Currently, Pyrrha was fighting a kid with silver hair, and guns on his boots. _'How does he fire those things?'_ he thought to himself. Pyrrha was charging at the boy, when he forfeited the match. _'Guess he realized how stupid it was to challenge_ _ **The**_ _Pyrrha Nikos.'_ After that, class was dismissed, and Jaune started prepping himself for the coming storm.

It would take a couple minutes for the girls (plus Ren) to all get back. First thing he does is get up, and sit at the desk Weiss so 'lovingly' set up for him. Then he sits Shea down into the booster seat right next to him. It didn't take too long for the door to open, and a gaggle of girls to step in. The only ones who weren't there was Nora and Ren. Jaune turned to say hello, but they were in the middle of a conversation. Or maybe that was just Yang, sounding like an entire group. It was hard to tell sometimes with how loud she was.

"Man... I wish a guy were that romantic with me." She said. Oh, a conversation about boys. Jaune slowly turned back around in order to play with Shea, and shut himself out of this conversation.

"it's just Sun, Yang," Blake said.

"That doesn't stop it from being romantic Blake!" Yang said intensely.

"I thought you said you were too busy to be worrying about a date." Ruby then said.

"Well, yeah but-" Yang then looked over at Pyrrha, who was focusing on the other blond in the room. Of course, then Yang had to take matters into her own hand. "Speaking of dates. Jaune!" He visibly jumped at the mention of his name. "You got one?" Yang asked coyly.

"No... Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just asking." She looked at Pyrrha. "For a friend."

"Friend?" He asked her. He then shook his head. "I don't really plan on going any way." He muttered under his breath.

Yang turned towards him with a shocked expression. "What?!"

Jaune looked at her, confused. "What? Why does it matter?"

"Well... It's just that... You need some fun in your life. I think this would really help you." She replied.

"Who'll take care of Shea then?" He asked her. When Yang couldn't reply, he continued, "Both Port and Oobleck are out on missions, Glynda's the teacher chaperon, and Ozpin's the Headmaster. I've really got no choice." He said neutrally. He looked around at the faces of his friends. They looked anywhere from distraught in Ruby's case, to nonplussed in Blake's. "Guys, it's fine. Besides, it's not like it affects any of you." He said jokingly.

The air became tense and the room grew silent. Luckily, Ren popped in at that moment, Nora in tow. "Hey, guys! What's up!" Nora screamed.

"We're just talking." Jaune was scared how he didn't have much of a reaction to her anymore.

"What about?" She asked.

"Nothin' much." He answered while shrugging. That effectively ended the conversation, and everyone started doing there own thing. He could feel Yang watching him while he was playing with Shea. The tension in the room was still quite thick, but was slowly dissipating. It eventually disappeared entirely when Ruby decided it was her turn to play with Shea.

As usual, Ruby's style of play was... intense. She was running around with Shea in her arms, almost running into everything. Jaune was equal parts annoyed with this, and scared out of his wits. He was about to say something, when Weiss decided that she had to.

"Ruby!" She screeched.

Right at that moment, Ruby immediately stopped moving, causing a bunch of rose petals to fly over her. Weiss then began scolding Ruby, as usual. While this was happening, Blake had just finished reading her book. She closed it right up, and turned onto her right side and reached to the side of her bed. She quickly realized what she was doing, and groaned to herself. Jaune noticed this, and walked over to her.

"What's up? Something troubling you?" He asked her.

She sighed and responded by saying, "I just haven't found time to bring my books over to this room yet." Jaune looked and saw that she didn't even have a bookshelf in here. Guess he forgot to ask Glynda for some.

Jaune looked at her and said, "Let's go get them now then."

She was about to respond, but Weiss was still scolding Ruby. Because of said scolding, the entire room was able to hear, "Because there's not enough space in here for you to do that!" It seemed like she didn't mean to say it as loudly as she did, because she apologized for it. After that little outburst, Blake looked at Jaune with a deadpan expression.

"I don't think there'll be room for all my books in here anyway." She said, and with that the conversation was ended. He turned around in order to think of a way to get more free space, but was interrupted.

"I know! We can recreate the bunk-beds!" Ruby exclaimed from the middle of the room. Seems like Ruby was trying to solve the exact same problem as him.

 _'Yeah, that could work. It'll be like there are only four beds in here, and we'll have tons more space.'_ He was beginning to like the idea. There was only one problem though. The previous bunk-beds looked rickety and unstable. Very unstable. Say what you will, but dying to Grimm is a whole lot more admirable than dying to a bed. Due to that, Jaune decided it was probably best that they didn't. Of course, it wasn't entirely up to him though.

"Yeah!" Yang yelled. "Bring back the bunks!"

"It would be efficient," Blake said.

"Oooohhhh. Renny! I want them too!" Nora said.

"No Nora," Ren said simply. At least he was sane.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Ren on this one," Pyrrha said. "Sorry, Nora."

"At least most of JNPR realizes a dumb idea when they see it," Weiss said, eyeing her team. Yang looked away from Weiss, and right at Jaune, soon followed by the rest of room.

It was supposed to be a simple task. All he had to do was say no. When Ruby gives you puppy dog eyes however, it's extremely difficult to do a once easy task if she doesn't want you to. Not to mention, the look Yang and Nora were giving him promised pain. The pain was slightly alleviated by Weiss glare, and Ren's silent pleading, but only slightly. In the end, Jaune managed out a single word.

"No." With that, there were dejected sighs from half the room, and silent cheers from the other. Everyone was about to return to what they were doing, before Yang spoke up.

"Hold on a second." Everyone looked at her. "We can't end this on a tie." She said.

"But there are only eight of us here," Ruby said.

To this, Yang shook her head and looked right at the child Ruby was still holding. _'She doesn't mean-'_ Yang then took out her Scroll, and searched up images of bunk-beds.

"Hey Rubes, lemme see your Scroll for a second." She said. Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. She searched up a picture of a normal bed. She then held out both Scrolls to Shea, still in Ruby's arms. "Okay Shea... we're gonna need you to choose one of these pictures." She said to the small girl softly.

She stared at Yang confusedly, and tilted her head. She then looked down, and noticed the pictures. She looked between the two for a good while, before she finally made her decision. She reached out her hand, and touched one of the Scrolls.

"Shea why!?" Jaune screamed. "I was supposed to be able to trust you!" He said. The Scroll that Shea selected had the picture of the bunk-bed. "Noooooooooooooooooooo." He fell to the floor. Jaune Arc, was officially defeated. Not by Grimm. Not by Pyrrha. Not even by Cardin. But by his very own daughter. A baby. A baby who began laughing at her father's misfortune.

Of course, he had not the time to wallow in self pity, because he was then picked up by Yang, who said, "Calm down you big cry baby, and help us set up our new beds." She had a giant Cheshire-like grin on her face while she said this. She released Jaune, and turned him around to face the beds that were already being worked on. He sighed and got to work.

* * *

It may have taken most of the rest of the day they had, but the beds were finally completed. It would have been much faster, if not for Nora being Nora. Eventually, after she knocked everything down for the third time, she was sent to the corner of the room in time out. After that, everything was simple.

Jaune's bed was kept on the ground, and was the closest to the baby room, so that he could easily attend to Shea if need be. Other than that, Blake's, Weiss', and Ren's had also stayed on the ground, with their respective partners taking the spots above them. The beds looked just as unstable as before, but in practice, Jaune found that they were much better than they seemed.

It still didn't help him feel better about it though.

"Whew! Finally done!" Yang said. She took a step back to admire her work, but then realized something. "Wait a second... I never brought my posters with me! How could I let this happen!?" She exclaimed. She slouched over, and sighed. She then popped right back up and said, "Oh well, guess I gotta go get it then." She then turned to leave.

He caught Blake's eye, and she called out to Yang. "I'll go with you. I gotta grab some books." She said, then looked right at Jaune.

He sighed, and walked after them as well. Yang at first raised her eyebrow at this, but just shrugged it off. "It'll be nice to have extra muscle around." She said to him. They walked in silence for a small bit, before turning into their old hallway.

They opened the door, and noticed that it was left exactly as it was. Just gutted of supplies that were needed to make the bunks. It was easy to tell that Ruby rushed to grab them as well. Her old bed was just sort of laying on top of Weiss', and the books that were holding up Yang's were strewn across the floor. They decided to forego the books for the beds, in an interest to ease Jaune's panicking.

The trio got to work picking up all the books. It was quite a tedious task, so they also spent most of the time talking between themselves. It was mostly small talk, and puns from Yang.

"Jaune?" Yang asked.

"Oh, gods, not another one! Please!" He joked.

"It's not, don't you worry vomit boy." She said. "Actually, it's about the Dance." She told him seriously. He let a grunt loose. He should've seen this coming. "You seriously won't go?"

"No." He told her. "I have to take care of Shea. She'll complain if she has to go to a gym full of blaring music, and people screaming." He said with a laugh.

"You know you'll regret it if you don't," Blake told him.

"Look who's talking," Jaune said with an amused face.

"I'm not joking!" She yelled.

Jaune was stunned for a second, but quickly recovered. "I have to take care of her. No one else will be there to do it."

After that, the bees relented. The trio continued to clean up the books, just without conversation anymore. They managed to finish the job pretty quickly. With piles of books (and bookshelf in Yang's case) in hand they began walking to the door, until Yang turned to Jaune. "We're just a little worried Jaune. We haven't known each other for to long, but I really do consider you almost family. I don't want you to make a choice you would come to regret." She said to him with a concerned expression.

"I get that Yang, but I don't want you guys always treating me like a child. I can make my own decisions, and I have my responsibilities." He replied with a small smile. "Trust me a bit, will you?"

"I'll trust you when you finally get rid of that onesie." She said mockingly. She laughed, and from Blake's small movements, she was too. Jaune just shook his head, and began heading back to their dorm.

 _'Family, huh?'_ He started thinking about how his own family might feel about him right now. His younger sisters would most definitely miss him. The youngest was only seven after all. June would be mad at him for sure. She might ignore him at first, before chewing him out, after which she would most likely not let him out of her sight for the next month. Even if that meant dragging him to school with her. Hell, his older sisters wouldn't do much different. They always babied him.

He always hated when they did.

His parents wouldn't be much better. His mother would freak out if she saw what he went through on a weakly basis, and his father would be pissed beyond reason. For multiple reasons. He would probably be grounded for at least a month.

But at the same time, maybe it was time to stop being a child. When he arrived back at the room, he sat all the books down and turned on his Scroll. He unblocked his mother, and was about to call when Yang set down the bookshelf a bit to heavy, causing it to fall apart. He sighed to himself.

 _'I'll be free tomorrow anyway.'_ He thought to himself. He leaped off of his bed, and began helping everyone put the shelf back together.

* * *

 **Well would you look at that.**

 **A chapter of Responsibilities. I had a bit of a hard time with this one, trying to make it all serious and everything. Eventually, I just re-wrote the whole thing. It's much easier to write lighthearted stuff, I'll admit.**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter won't take this long. Mybe with less complaining too!**


	14. Chapter 14

"How do I look?" Yang asked, twirling around in a dress, before looking right at him.

"I still think you shoulda gone with a yellow dress," Jaune answered.

"No way! Why should I have?" She asked back.

"Well, Ruby went with a red dress, Blake has black, and Weiss has already claimed white." He told her.

She paused for a minute, before saying, "Nora has a white dress too!"

"Nope! She swapped it out for a pink one when Ren told her pink suited her better." Jaune said with a smirk.

Yang then began to panic a small bit. "Maybe I should've actually gone for the yellow one instead." She said hurriedly.

Jaune took notice of this, and replied, "You look great. Come on Yang it was a joke."

"Not a very funny one..." She muttered under her breath. She then checked the time. "I should get going. I gotta get there early to get everything ready." She told him, and with a small wave, she left.

The rest of the girl, sans Weiss and Pyrrha, were off doing their own thing and getting prepared for there Dances. They also may or may not be ignoring him for refusing to go. Who could really tell? Jaune decided that he would just walk around the campus, and talk to any of his other friends he might know.

Turns out that list wasn't very long.

He knew next to no one aside from RWBY and JNPR. There were Sun and Neptune as well, but that basically covered the extent of it. He sighed to himself when he found nobody else to talk to and was about to return to his room when he noticed a patch of blue coming towards him.

"Hey, Jaune!" Neptune shouted.

"Neptune! What's up?" He replied.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to thank you for convincing me to come to this thing with Weiss." He replied thankfully. After everyone had finished putting the bookshelf back together, Weiss left saying she had someone to meet with. Most of the other girls were upset with him, so Jaune decided to make sure she wasn't going to get herself hurt. She met up with Neptune and asked him out, but she got rejected. Weiss ran away after that, and Jaune took it into his own hands to bash Neptune's skull in. He explained how he couldn't dance, and Jaune told him it didn't matter. After that, Neptune caught up with Weiss, apologized and agreed to go to the Dance.

"Ah! Well, I was only helping a friend." Jaune replied sheepishly.

"Two," Neptune said, wrapping an arm around Jaune's shoulder. "We're buds at this point amigo! Don't sell yourself short."

"Heh, thanks, Neptune." He said.

"Just call me Nep," Neptune replied casually.

"Sure thing Nep." Jaune checked the time. "Shouldn't you get going?"

"Oh right! See ya later Jaune!" He called, nearly sprinting to the gym.

Jaune chuckled to himself and began his trek back to his dorm. On his way back, he passed many couples on their way to the Dance. Some of the guys even shot him sympathetic glances when they passed him. _'Do they think I was rejected?'_ He cleared his head of thoughts like those and quickened his pace. Even if it did look like he was running away.

He eventually made it back, to see the room empty, save for one Pyrrha Nikos.

"Pyrrha?"

She physically jumped, and quickly looked behind her, but hid her face again soon after. "Oh, it's just you Jaune." She said glumly. "I was just watching Shea while you were out." She then quickly turned around without making eye-contact. "I should probably get going now." She said hurriedly and tried running out the door. She was only able to make it halfway.

Jaune grabbed her shoulder, and asked, "What's wrong?" She didn't reply and refused to look at him. "Pyrrha c'mon..." He said worriedly. "At least look at me." He managed to turn her around, but what he saw shocked him.

Pyrrha was crying.

"Pyr what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"It's... Nothing. It's stupid, just forget about it." She said.

"Pyrrha please."

"..." She didn't reply and looked just about ready to bolt. Even now, she was struggling to break away. "I-" She wasn't able to say what she wanted because Jaune did something that took her completely by surprise. He pulled her into a hug. "Jaune?"

"I don't want to see you like this Pyrrha." He pulled back slightly, in order to look into her eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Pyrrha didn't reply at first. She took a step back and then just stood there looking at Jaune. She then sighed. "I don't have a date for the Dance." She told him.

"Huh? Bu-"

"It's stupid, I know." She then pulled herself away from him. "No one even approached to ask me." She looked right through him. "I'm unattainable Jaune." There wasn't a need to finish her sentence. They both already knew. She was lonely.

There was silence in the room for a solid minute, before Jaune replied, "Well, maybe that's okay." Pyrrha looked at him with wide eyes. She looked ready to scream at him, but he interjected. "You saw how Yang was with all those guys asking her out all the time. She was ready to tear her hair out." He said with a small smile.

"What's your point?" She asked, still frowning.

"Maybe, you don't need a date to make you happy." He told her. "You may be lonely right now, but that's why you have friends. That's why you have a family." He looked her right in the eye. "That's why you have teammates." He said while grinning.

Pyrrha didn't move for a while. She just starred at Jaune with a shocked expression. Eventually, she began to tear up. She moved her hand to cover her mouth and then ran forward to pull Jaune into another hug. She cried on his shoulder for a couple minutes, before calming herself down. Still, in a hug, she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, patting her back.

They stayed like that for a while longer. "You know..." Pyrrha began.

"Hm?"

"You're the kind of guy I wanted to go to this Dance with." She said, still hugging him.

"Pyrrha... you kno-"

"I know." She pulled away. "You have to watch Shea. I'm not that dumb Jaune." She said playfully. "I just wish..." She trailed off.

"Well, I know someone you could go with." She looked at him, tilting her head. "I don't think Ruby got any requests to go either." He paused to look out the window. "She must be feeling awfully lonely."

Pyrrha let loose a small gasp. "You right." She turned to leave. "I should probably get going now." She reached the door and turned back to him. "Thank you again, Jaune. This means a lot to me." She then turned back around and left the room.

He turned around and shook his head mirthfully. _'Hopefully, she feels better now.'_ He thought to himself. He started towards Shea's room, in order to check on her. He noticed that she was sleeping soundly, so he carefully backed out of the room without disturbing her. It would be best if she didn't start crying or complaining here soon.

Jaune laid down on his bed and pulled out his Scroll. He went to his contacts list and scrolled down until he saw what he was looking for. His finger hovered over the call button, before he finally steeled himself, and made the call.

It ringed once.

 _'Maybe this was a bad idea.'_

Twice.

 _'I'll just get yelled at."_

Thrice

 _'Maybe she won't pick up.'_

The call was answered.

Jaune silently cursed to himself. Of course, that plan wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to call back later. I'm in the middle of dinner, and-"

"Hi, mom..." He cut her off. Of course, she would be too distracted to check who called her.

There was silence for a good while, until all of a sudden, there was a veritable explosion on the other end. It started when Lillie Arc, mother of eight, yelled out her only son's name right at the dinner table. There was a large commotion on the other end of the line. Finally, after the commotion died down, the call was switched to video chat.

On the other end was a grown woman, with long flowing blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Eyes that did not look happy at the moment. That's not good for him. He switched his Scroll to show video as well, and that was when he knew, it was already too late.

"Jaune Damon Arc!" Starting off with the full name... Great.

"Mom..." He replied sheepishly.

"Don't you 'mom' me! We were worried sick! Where have you been? What have you been doing these last three months?" She asked.

"One question at a time please." Jaune requested.

"Fine. Where are you?"

"..."

"Jaune!"

"Beacon!" There was a pause on the other end.

"Excuse me?" Came the ominous voice of Nicholas Arc.

"I'm at Beacon, dad. I'm learning to become a huntsman." Nicholas took hold of the Scroll and stared at Jaune. Most likely trying to intimidate him. It didn't work.

"Why..." Came the ominous voice again.

"I have to be able to protect myself," Jaune stated simply.

Nicholas sighed, and went back to speaking in a normal tone. "If you stayed here, we could have protected you. We could keep you sa-"

"I don't want you always protecting me!" He shouted. There was a moment of silence before he heard crying from the other room. "Crap..." He quickly rushed to Shea's room and saw her crying her small little eyes out. He wrapped her up in his arms and started comforting her. "Sssshhh, it's okay... I'm sorry for being loud. You're okay now." He said as softly as possible. He walked back to his bed, where he left his Scroll with Shea in his arms.

Shea was beginning to calm down, so he picked up his Scroll, only to see the wide-eyed face of his father. "Jaune..." He began. "Did Beacon install a daycare since I was last there?"

"Hm?" He looked down at Shea, who had stopped crying, then looked back at his Scroll, before realization struck. "Oh!" He's gotten so used to having Shea around, that he completely forgot his family had no idea who she was. He looked at his Scroll again to see his entire family now gathered around the small device. "Well, I may have accidentally adopted a child."

"..."

There was complete silence on the other end once again.

"Anything else you need to tell us?" Lillie asked as calmly as she could.

"Well..." He began but then noticed something pass over outside his window. He ran over to it and looked around the outside of it. On the roof next to his, he saw a woman in a skin-tight black suit running across it. He walked back over to his Scroll, and said, "I'm gonna have to call you guys back."

"Jaune? What's going on?" Nicholas asked him.

"Bye!" He said, before ending the call. He pocketed his Scroll, and ran over to the weapons rack, grabbing Crocoa Mors. He was about to run out the door when Shea made a whimpering noise. He looked back and saw her looking right at him, with wide brown eyes. Jaune sighed to himself, before running over to Ruby's bed, and grabbing the baby carrier she bought and putting it on. He put Shea in the pouch and ran out the door.

He was rushing so fast, that he failed to notice small 'wooshing' sound after he left his room. Nor did he notice how the door failed to close all the way.

"It seems the plan worked perfectly." A woman said, walking into the JWNYPBRR dorm. "Cinder wouldn't like another failure." She said glumly.

Red eyes scanned the room, looking for a place to put the small device she was carrying. "Perfect." She said to herself, placing it under the desk lamp on Jaune's desk. "Gotta make sure no one walks in on me again." She said while leaving. She got out, without being detected and released a sigh of relief. She then rushed back to the gym, making sure no one saw her.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **So Jaune didn't end up going to the Dance. I imagine that the characters were so upset at this cuz of Pyrrha. Sad Pyrrha is sad.**

 **At least she has Ruby, right?**


	15. Chapter 15

"How did it go?" A woman with flaming eyes asked.

"It went perfectly Ma'am! The radio has been planted." Emerald replied standing straight up. She then looked at the woman, seemingly with something to say.

"Speak."

"Well... I was wondering why we need to go to this trouble?"

The woman pondered for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. "I suppose you should know now. Okay, I'll tell you." She then turned to the corner of the room, where Mercury was. "You listen too." Mercury strolled over and stood next to Emerald. They sent each other small glares but focused on what their boss was going to say. "The White Fang doesn't seem to want to share their information with me, so I need to collect my own." She then brought her hand to her chin. "It feels like Adam doesn't trust me sometimes..." She then brought out her Scroll and tuned it to the radio planted in the JWNYPBRR dorm.

'Jaune! How'd the meeting go?' The excited voice was a little muffled, but still easy to hear.

 _'Perfect.'_ She thought to herself as she listened closer.

* * *

Jaune was barely able to get into the room before Ruby excitedly ran up to him. "Ruby, it was just a small talk with the headmaster. Nothing to be super excited about." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You could probably go talk to him right now if you wanted." He looked around the room trying to find some help, but the only other person there was Yang.

"Yeah, but what did he ask you? What did you tell him? Anything juicy you wanna share?" Yang asked from the top of her bunk, Shea in her arms.

Jaune walked over to her and held out his hands. She replied by sticking her tongue out. He grunted and said, "Nothing really. He just asked about what I saw. So I told him that I saw her heading toward the CCT, I arrived there, and saw General Ironwood." He walked over and sat down on his bed. "He told me everything was fine, and to go enjoy my night."

"That's it?" Yang asked incredulously.

'Knock knock' Before Jaune got a chance to respond, there was a knocking on the door. Ruby was still standing right by it, so she answered.

Standing at the door, was Glynda Goodwitch. Everyone turned towards the door and straightened out a bit. "Mr. Arc? I have come to-" She looked up from her clipboard and looked into the room, pausing as soon as she noticed the bunk beds. Her eye twitched for a second before she cleared her throat. "I have come to inform you that I must take Shea for a while." She finished.

"What!? Why!?" He yelled out, before covering his mouth and apologizing.

"You first-years are getting your mission assignments today, so you might be gone for several days. She has to have a guardian." She pushed her glasses up further onto her face.

"R-right." Jaune stammered. He then got up and walked over to Yang's bunk. Yang handed Shea to him, and he looked down at her in his arms. "Stay safe." He told her, then kissed her forehead. He then gave Shea to Glynda, and she left.

Jaune walked back to his bed, before laying down with an ambiguous look on his face. "You okay?" Ruby walked over and asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah..." He sat up to face her. "It's just, this'll be the first time I'll be spending a lot of time away from her." He said a little melancholic.

Ruby was about to reply before Yang hopped off her bunk and landed next to her. "Come on Vomit-Boy!" He looked at her. "I know what'll make you feel better!" He tilted his head. "Food!" She said enthusiastically while grabbing his arm. She then proceeded to forcefully drag him out of his bed and into a standing position.

"Food?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah! Everyone else got tired of waiting for you, and we said we'd stay behind so they could get breakfast." Yang explained to him. "Ruby was just about to leave for food too before you showed up. If you waited a wee bit longer, you would've had me all to yourself." She wiggled her eyebrow at him.

He shook his head a bit to dispel the oncoming blush and looked at Ruby. She responded by shrugging and shaking her head. He just sighed to himself and said, "Let's go then." He made to move before being held back by something. He looked down and noticed that Yang was still holding his arm. "Yang?" He raised his head to look at her.

She looked down, and noticed her holding his arm as well, then hurriedly looked up at him and released his arm. "Sorry 'bout that." She offered as casually as she could muster, before walking to the door and stepping out. Jaune once again looked at Ruby, and she once again responded by shrugging and shaking her head, before following Yang. Jaune absentmindedly followed as well.

* * *

After the group shared a (relatively) quiet breakfast, there was an announcement over the PA. It told all students to head over to the Auditorium immediately. Once they got there, they saw Ozpin and Glynda standing on stage, obviously ready to give a speech, most-likely followed up by mission assignments. Normally, Jaune would try to pay attention, and fail miserably missing the point of the speech entirely. However, today he was able to pay attention the whole time. History had fascinated him, but not to the point where he could follow Oobleck's lessons. Small little tidbits and events were enough to satisfy him, so when the speech started with the events of the color revolution, his interest was piqued. He was able to follow it all, and allowed for him to wonder on different names in a different light. He had never thought hard about names before, they were just there, and not really something worth questioning.

Jaune began looking around at his friends and made small connections in his mind. _'Ruby, Red. Sun, Yellow. Blake, Black.'_ He also realized why his Great-Grandfather's name always sounded weird to him. _'_ _É_ _mile isn't exactly reminiscent of a color after all.'_

By the time he finished his in mind tangent, the speech was over, and everyone began moving to get their assignments. _'Wait! I missed it!? DAMN IT!'_ He allowed himself to wallow in pity for a slight second before he began moving towards the mission terminals with the rest of his team following slightly behind him.

He reached the first terminal and stopped, only for Nora to jump in front of him and examine it as closely as she could. "Hmmm..." She brought her hand to her chin and glared directly at the list. Jaune just let her do her thing, as he noticed Team SSSN aproaching.

"Hey, Jaune!" Neptune called to him while raising his arm to wave.

"Hey Nep, how's it going?" He replied casually.

"Whoa, wait, Nep!?" Sun exclaimed. "When did you two get all buddy-buddy?" He crossed his arms and sent a fake glare in Jaune direction.

"The Dance." Jaune and Neptune said flatly at the same time. "Anyway." Neptune turned back to Jaune. "To answer your earlier question, things are going great. We just got our mission, and we're leaving tomorrow." He told him with bravado.

"Oh cool! What'd you get!?" Nora barged into the conversation.

Without even batting an eye, Neptune immediately picked up by replying, "We are shadowing an officer."

"Yeah! We even get cool Junior Detective badges!" Sun told the now gathered JNPR.

 _'Badges? That's. So. COOL.'_ Jaune had a mental explosion and was lost in a trance before Ren put a hand on his shoulder, and shook him out of it. Jaune shot him an appreciative look, to which he responded with a small nod and a smile. Jaune turned back to SSSN, and asked, "So, how many teams can join you on this mission?" He felt he might have been somewhat discreet, and that it was Nora's giant gasp that gave it all away, but Ren's hand crushing his shoulder told him otherwise.

"Not sure..." Sun said trailing off. He then pointed to the terminal. "You could try to put your team in, and see what it says." He then pointed back to his team. "Anyway, we'll be in the cafeteria if you need us. We haven't had breakfast yet." Sun then ushered the rest of his team to go get food, leaving JNPR to decide on what to do.

"Well?" Nora asked. "What're we waiting for?" She then tried to run off to the terminal Sun pointed to, only to be stopped by Ren grabbing the back of her shirt. "Ren!" She then pouted in his direction.

"Don't just run off on your own." He told her. He then turned around and looked at Pyrrha. "You've been awfully quiet. What're your thoughts on this?"

"Hm?" She looked around a little. "Oh! Whatever you think is good." She said with a distracted smile. Ren raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Jaune however...

"You okay Pyr?" He looked concerned and furrowed his brow a bit.

"I'm fine. Guess I'm still a little tired from last night." She offered with a smile.

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything." He relaxed, and gave Pyrrha one more look over, before turning around and starting over to the terminal. The rest of his team followed him, and they made it over.

'Any Huntsman or Huntress in training want to become involved in the law-force? Well, you've got the right mission for you right here! Just sign your team in, and you'll have a day in the life of an officer. Job begins tomorrow morning, at 7 am sharp!'

Jaune reached for the 'Pick Mission' button, but then remembered that the rest of his team was still behind him. He turned around and faced them. "Well?" He gave them a sideways glance with a raised eyebrow. Ren gave him a thankful nod and reviewed the other missions at the station. He was just browsing when one caught his eye. He lightly tapped Nora's side with his elbow and notated which one he was looking at, before turning to look at Jaune and Pyrrha. "What's up?" Jaune asked.

Nora, who had finished reading the mission, turned and began explaining. "This mission would take us to a town that Ren and I spent a lot of time in before we came to began." She explained softly. She looked specifically at Jaune, then the floor. "It would really mean a whole lot to us if you-" 'ding'. She looked up to notice Jaune wasn't in front of her anymore, but instead, he was behind her, having just put his team in for the mission. "You just..." She pointed flabbergasted, before bursting into a giant grin. "See Renny! I told you our fearless leader was the best!" She then went over and gave Jaune a giant bear hug.

"Nora... air." Jaune choked out. She let go, and he was given a chance to catch his breath.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"Huh?" Jaune grunted and tilted his head."Why what?"

"Well, you were super interested in the whole Officer mission that team SSSN was going on. Why would you just go and put in a mission for me and Renny?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The answer was so immediate, that Nora had to do a double take.

"What?"

"Why wouldn't I? You guys are my teammates, plus this means a lot to you. More than having some cool badge, or playing detective." He told her with a simple smile on his face. She just crushed him in another hug in response.

"You really are the best Jaune-Jaune!"

He gave a pat to Nora's head, before turning his head to Ren. "When does it say we have to be wherever we go for this?"

"Says 6 am at the Bullhead dock out front of the school." He told him, leaning slightly closer to the screen.

"Ugh! That's earlier than the last one!" Jaune complained, to which Nora huged him harder. "You know, you can let go now, Nora."

"Okay fine..." She finally let go, and gave Jaune full freedom to move. Which lasted all of a second, due to a speeding red rosy rocket almost colliding with him. "Gah!" He stumbled backwards, but was able to catch himself. "Ruby! Hows it going?" He asked once he straightened himself out. _'Why is everyone so weird today'_

"Sorry! I was just trying to find you, and you were over here and-" She paused when she noticed the flat expression on Jaune's face. "Right... Anyway, I was just looking for you to tell you that we'll be leaving for our mission in an hour, and that we'll be gone for the next day or two." She told him, gesturing to her team that was coming together behind her.

"Really? This early?" Nora asked.

"Yup. We wanted a bit of an early start to ours." Yang told them.

"Yes... Some of us." Weiss muttered from behind her.

"It was a pretty even vote," Blake said. "They only won because Ruby's the leader."

After that, the two teams started walking back to their shared dorm. There were bags to finish packing after all. "What kind of mission did you take to have to leave within the hour though?" Jaune asked.

"It's an extermination job," Yang responded. "There was another one to take that we tried earlier, but that was for Second Years and older, so that was a no-go. We found one on the northern outskirts instead, that had a little less Grimm." They arrived at the dorm, and Yang went to go pack her bags while talking. "The settlement is in a state of emergency, so we have to get there as soon as we possibly can."

Jaune, who just started back to his bed, halted. He stood there for a second. "W-what?" Yang looked up at him, and his reaction also attracted the attention of everyone else.

"What is it?" Yang asked him.

"A state of emergency!?" Jaune then ran into the bathroom, and grabbed as many medical supplies as he could find, and ran back out. He then ran over to each member of Team RWBY and handed each of them as many supplies as he could split between them.

"Jaune?" Ruby questioned.

"You guys will be safe, right?" He asked them quickly.

The quartet looked between them for a quick moment, before turning back to him. "We're the best first-year team in Beacon. We won't go down so easily." Weiss told him proudly.

"Are you sure?" He then looked back at the bathroom. "I might be able to find more stuff for-"

"We'll be fine," Blake told him. "Thanks for the thought, though." She sent a small smile his way.

"O-okay. If you say so..." He looked at his bed, not making eye-contact with them.

"Jaune." Yang walked up to him. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Okay?" She said in a very sweet, soft tone. She gave him a smile, that was somehow softer than Blake's, before turning around to finish packing.

Jaune was stunned. In that singular moment, his worries about their safety seemed to all disapear. He was now fully convinced that they could do this, no problem. He smiled to himself, before sitting down on his bed. _'They've got capable heads on their shoulders. What am I getting all worried for?'_ It was almost time for the Bullhead to pick up RWBY, so the two teams headed out the door.

"You know Jaune." He looked up, to see Ruby standing in front of him. "You should really meet my dad." When she said this, Jaune gave her a confused look. She had a giant grin on her face, when she said, "You act so much like him, you would get along great!"

"Wha- I don't want to be compared to your dad!" Jaune whined. "Guess that'll teach me to be worried about you."

"Aww." She cooed. "You were worried."

"Shut up!" He blushed and looked away, while she giggled.

They arrived at the docking bay, and RWBY turned to look at JNPR. "Good luck you guys," Nora said first.

"Will do!" Yang told her enthusiastically.

"Stay safe?" Jaune offered.

"Okay, dad," Ruby said sarcastically. Jaune just glared at her. She returned a mock salute, and then they heard the Bullhead pilot pull up, and yell at them to hurry in. Team RWBY walked towards the Bullhead while waving, while JNPR waved back. They hopped in, the Bullhead's doors closed, and the aircraft took off.

Jaune watched as the airship flew off. _'They'll be fine.'_ He turned to head back inside, along with his team.

 _'They have too.'_

* * *

 **So, remember when I said that hopefully, the next chapter won't take too long?**

 **I do.**

 **Oh, how innocent I was.**

 **Normal updates probably won't pick back up until this time next month, because it's the end of the School Year, and Finals blah blah blah. Also, if this chapter seems a bit, all over the place. That's because it was written over the course of a month, with at least a half-day between each paragraph.**

 **But hey! I DID IT!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on! Is that the best you've got!?" Jaune shouted. He quickly regretted it, however, when he had to duck a swipe from the Bo Staff that was swung at him.

"Oh, that's not all!" Sun shouted as he never let up.

"Jaune, don't taunt him!" Pyrrha yelled to her partner while being attacked on both sides by Sage and Neptune. Scarlet was running away from Nora, while Ren was trying to stop Sun.

How had they ended up in this situation? Well, they had been challenged. After they saw RWBY off, they were quietly headed back to there room, when SSSN caught up to them. They also saw team RWBY off, and they wanted to train to prepare for their mission. Obviously, JNPR accepted, and here they were. With Sun trying to pummel him into submission, and Ren continually being knocked back by Sun's tail.

Sun hit Ren with his tail again, but this time he flew a bit further and was knocked into Nora, who cleared Scarlet up. "Renny! Watch where you're flying."

"I'll fly a little to the left next time," Ren replied in the most deadpan way possible. Scarlet, who was still running, noticed that Nora was now recovering a few feet back, so he used this opportunity to shoot his hook, and wrap up Ren and Nora. "Great..." Ren muttered to himself.

With the pair effectively out of the fight, for now, Scarlet turned back to help Neptune and Sage takedown Pyrrha. She was now splitting her attention between three reasonably powerful people and was getting pushed back. Jaune, of course, noticed this, but couldn't really do much about it, until he got Sun off of him. Easier said than done. Sun was still sending a flurry of attacks at him and was pushing him into a corner. Once there, he would be screwed. "Well? Is this good enough Jaune?" Sun taunted. Curse his big mouth! Jaune put his shield up and hid behind it, but Sun just turned his staff into twin Nunchaku and hit him behind it. "Gah! Prick!"

"Maybe don't huddle up against your shield so much." Jaune continued to back up until he noticed just how close he was to the wall. A.K.A. He hit his back against it.

 _'Oh crap...'_ Sun chuckled as Jaune realized the position he was truly in. _'Better time than any to try this out!'_ He thought to himself, as he flared his Aura. He put away his shield and left himself open. Sun was confused for a second before he shrugged and attacked. Jaune activated his Semblance as he was hit, and the world went white before Sun backed away.

"The hell?!" He exclaimed as he checked on his weapon. He tried to transform it, but nothing happened. As he was distracted by his weapon malfunction, Jaune snuck behind him and ran over to Ren and Nora.

"Here you go, guys!" He cut the wire that was holding them and freed the two.

"Thanks, Jauney!" Nora said. She then turned to him, and asked, "What's the plan?"

Jaune hummed to himself, as he looked at the battlefield. He noticed Pyrrha was getting severely beaten at the moment, so he needed to hurry. "Okay, Nora, you take Sun. Make sure you stay close to the rest of us though, remember our plan. Ren and I will relieve Pyrrha."

"Yes, sir!" Nora yelled saluting and running over to Sun yelling, "Hey there! How are you today!?" Sun then began running, screaming about a crazy hammer woman.

Jaune turned back to Ren and nodded. He nodded as well, and they ran over to Pyrrha. She was still fending off all three fairly competently, but it was obvious she was losing steam. She was too focused on defending herself to notice the two boys run over to help her, so it came as a surprise to everyone when Jaune slammed Neptune with his shield. There was a slight pause in combat as everyone turned to look at him, which gave Ren the chance he needed to drop in and sneak attack Sage, leaving Scarlet to Pyrrha. She smirked when he began looking for his teammates. He was somehow able to steel himself and prepped his sword for Pyrrha's attack. She didn't disappoint, as she then launched herself at him, going 'full force'. Full force for a standard spar at least.

Meanwhile, Neptune was just recovering from the surprise attack. He was a bit dazed still when he noticed Jaune running back at him. He quickly grabbed his weapon, that was right next to him, and let it flare with electricity. Although he couldn't see it, Jaune smirked as he taunted Neptune, making a 'bring it' motion. Neptune ran at him, thrusting his spear at him every which way. Jaune kept blocking all his strikes though. Each thrust was either deflected with his shield or pushed aside by his sword. He was, however, able to begin forcing him to back away with each strike, heading towards the middle of the arena, past where Pyrrha and Scarlet, and Ren and Sage were fighting.

Jaune kept backing away, until he got suspiciously close to Nora and Sun, only to stop in his tracks. Neptune thought this was a chance to get Sun and him to take out Jaune, so he continued to strike at him. The other pair was currently circling around, back to where Jaune and he were. Sun was still running, but Nora was catching up. They got closer and closer, but Neptune wasn't paying attention to it, and instead focused on striking Jaune. Until he heard Jaune shout "Nora! Now!" as he thrust his spear at him. Jaune sidestepped it, right as Nora stepped in, and grabbed the end of it.

The end that emitted electricity.

Nora cackled as she let the electricity flow into her. She began sparking herself, and her hair began to stand on end. Jaune began backing away, and Nora looked right at Neptune. She was still grabbing the end of his weapon and began lifting him by it. He began to panic as he was thrown at Sun with perfect accuracy. Nora then jumped over and knocked them out of the arena with Magnhild. There was a loud buzzing as the two were knocked out, and then another one when Scarlet was thrown across the stage by Pyrrha. All that was left was Sage, who was quickly surrounded. He noticed this and then surrendered.

"Man, you guys were great!" Sun called out.

"Huh? We were?" Jaune asked. He felt pretty useless during the fight. His main role was to wait for the others to get done with their enemies after all.

"Yeah, how'd you guys come up with that plan?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, well, I noticed that your weapon was electric, and Nora absorbs electricity." He explained simply.

"And that's why Jaune's the leader!" Nora cheered.

Jaune looked at her with a flat expression. "But it's easy to come up with. Anyone could do it."

"But, you were the one to do it. GO TEAM JNPR!" She replied.

Jaune released a small smile. "Alright. Whatever you say, Nora." His stomach then growled, quite loudly. "Uh, let's grab some lunch, yeah?" He said to his team sheepishly. "You guys coming with?" He turned to Team SSSN, to see them gathering up, but they looked a little exhausted.

"Yeah, sure," Sun told him with a grin.

Jaune thought to himself for a minute, before saying, "Here, let me help you out a little," and activating his Semblance.

Sun and his team immediately felt the effects, but Sun was a little concerned. "You sure you can just use your Semblance like that? Shouldn't you conserve your Aura a little more?"

"I got a ton of it, don't worry." He told them. He then noticed something strange. He had recently been practicing his Semblance and realized that he could spread the effects out over a wide range, but that's not what surprised him. What did surprise him, was that without even looking at Sun's team or his own, he seemed to be able to know where they are. It was almost like he could feel exactly where they were through his Semblance.

"Jaune? My Aura's full, you can stop now." Sun said.

"Hm? Oh! Right, sorry..."

"You alright?" Sun asked concernedly. "I told you to conserve your Aura, dude."

"I'm fine." He told him. "Anyway, food." Jaune walked away, and his team followed him. Sun just shook his head and followed as well.

* * *

"The cafeteria's pretty empty, isn't it?" Nora asked rhetorically.

"Indeed..." Pyrrha replied mindlessly. It was just the two of them at the moment, as everyone else was grabbing food.

Nora grunted at Pyrrha's response and got a bit frustrated. "Okay, what's up with you? You've been like this all day."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just thinking..." She trailed off ambiguously.

"'Bout what?" The outward frustration seemed to completely disappear at that moment, but she was still frustrated.

"Well..."

"It's Jaune, isn't it?"

"What!" Pyrrha looked at her in surprise for a second, before looking down. "Yeah, it's Jaune..." Nora tilted her head but didn't say anything. "Last night, he caught me worrying myself to death about not having a date. He told me some really nice things, and made me feel much better." Pyrrha remembered the event and had a small nostalgic smile on. "Ever since then though, I've been thinking about what he means to me, and what I really think of him in return..." She trailed off.

"You love him, don't you?" Nora asked, with no frustration remaining.

"I don't think so..." Pyrrha put her hand to her chin. "I definitely like being around him, and I appreciate everything he's done for me, and all of our friends, but I think I might have been mistaken." When Nora once again tilted her head in confusion, Pyrrha continued. "Jaune was the first person in years to not know who I was. He was the first person since I was a child that didn't treat me like an idol. I was enamored with the idea, and I think my feelings on the idea were translated on to him. After last night, I started to see him in a different light." Pyrrha chuckled. "He seems kind of like a brother now."

"You have a brother, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked from behind her. She jumped, before quickly turning around and seeing him, Ren, and SSSN holding their food and walking to the table.

"Oh, no I-"

"We were just talking about how you feel like your Pyrrha's brother sometimes," Nora told him.

"Nora!"

"Heh, well I'm not exactly in the market for more sisters right now Pyr. Seven's enough for me." Jaune said laughing.

"Wait wait wait, SEVEN!?" Sun exclaimed.

"Yup!"

"Must've been a nightmare..." Sun said to him.

"Yeah actually. It was pretty terrible. Though I did learn a song that was able to keep them away from me sometimes."

"Really? Well, let's hear it."

"You sure? Okay then, Ooohhh..."

As Jaune began singing the intro to an old cartoon she couldn't place the name of, Pyrrha smiled. _'If Jaune's my brother then this team is my family.'_ She looked at Nora and Ren. Nora was dancing along with Jaune's song, and Ren was doing his best to ignore it. _'Family...'_

* * *

 **LE GASP**

 **Arkos was deconfirmed!**

 **Yeah... Pyrrha likes her family. Originally, this was supposed to have a different ending a little later, with a small gag about Jaune's onesie, but I liked this better. It's all nice and wholesome.**


	17. Chapter 17

Jaune woke up first that morning, as was the new norm. He walked into the baby room and walked over to the crib, but then he remembered. Glynda has Shea for now. _'Oh, right. Well now what'll I do for the next...'_ He checked the clock. _'Hour and a half?'_ He tried to lay down, and go back to sleep, but he simply couldn't. _'This would have been so easy before the Semester began.'_ He lamented. He eventually decided that it was time to get ready for the day, so he began his morning routine. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on his Huntsman outfit, armor and all for later, and began making baby food. Then he realized what he was doing, and stopped making baby food. When Pyrrha began to wake up, is when his Scroll began ringing. He checked it, and the caller was Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby! What's up?"

"Hey, Jaune! Just calling to let you know, that yes, we're still fine and that our mission shouldn't last too much longer. We should be getting back either tonight or in the morning."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. So how is it so far?"

"Eh, kind of boring actually. It's less wiping out Grimm and more searching for them. Right now it's Weiss and Blake on lookout duty, while Yang and I are relaxing, or trying to actually get up in Yang's case."

Jaune released a small chuckle, before asking, "What's your professional huntsman doing then?"

"Professor Peach is helping Weiss and Blake."

"Ruby? Who ya talkin' to?" Yang slurred from the background.

"Jaune."

"Did ya tell him how we're completely fine, and that there's absolutely nothing to worry about? Or how about that he needs to calm down, and let our own team worry about how we're doing?"

"I'm sure he can hear you Yang, and yes, I did tell him."

"Yeah, he can hear me. You should still tell him again."

"Yang, I don't think-" Jaune looked around the room as the sisters began bickering. Ren was just waking Nora up at this point, and Pyrrha was all ready for the day. As it turns out, an hour and a half before six, was a pretty reasonable time to get up when prepping for a mission. Nora had finally gotten out of bed when alarms started blaring throughout the school.

"EMERGENCY! ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE DOCKING BAY IMMEDIATELY. GRIMM IN VALE, I REPEAT GRIMM IN VALE!"

"What!" Jaune screamed. He heard similar exclamations over his Scroll and turned down to face it. "I'll talk to you guys later!" He said quickly, before hanging up, and running over to the weapons rack next to the baby room. He and the rest of his team grabbed their weapons and ran out the door, Nora somehow already fully dressed.

* * *

Team JNPR, CRDL, and SSSN were being briefed on the situation during their Bullhead ride into Vale. No one was joking, or poking fun at each other. Likely a mix of tiredness, and a sense of urgency.

"There was an explosion in the middle of Vale." The pilot explained. "Luckily, it's early enough in the morning that no citizens got hurt. There are Grimm pouring out of the crater, along with members of the White Fang. One scout even reported seeing Roman Torchwick. If any of you run into him, find a professional Huntsman as soon as possible. You have no chance of beating him on your own." The Bullhead reached Vale and began hovering over it. "You're gonna have to jump. It's impossible for me to land!" The three teams all nodded before the side doors were opened, and they all leaped out. The aircraft turned around and headed back to Beacon in order to shuttle more students over.

Each team had their own strategy for decent. CRDL just fell to Remnant, metaphorical, and literal guns blazing. SSSN's leader was using his Semblance to catch the rest of the team. Pyrrha was using her Semblance to slow JNPR's decent.

"Okay!" Jaune exclaimed when they touched down. "Nora, Pyrrha! Try to find anyone who might be trapped in the rubble. I know we were told that no civilians were hurt, but we have to be on the safe side. Also, help, and then capture any White Fang members. Ren and I will help kill all the Grimm." He looked around and saw the nod from the rest of his team, then the two pairs broke off to do their missions.

Pyrrha and Nora ran over to the site of the explosion and began looking around. Nora lifted some larger pieces, while Pyrrha was checking around, in between large rocks. It was a little-known fact, that many Huntsmen wear bright clothes so that they're easily identifiable, and visible. When your fiercest foes are creatures of negativity and darkness, sometimes bright colors are nice. The extra visibility was also helpful for finding bodies, Pyrrha soon discovered, as she found a bright neon green beneath some rocks. "Nora! Over here, quick!"

The pink-clad girl ran over as quickly as she could, and the two lifted all the rocks off of the Huntsman they found. Unfortunately, it was too late. The two girls gasped, as all they discovered underneath was a crushed and mangled body, only recognizable as a second year at Vacuo, because of their outfit.

Nora and Pyrrha were stunned before Nora began to move. "Come on..." She said solemnly. "We might still be able to save a couple."

Pyrrha stared at the crushed remains for a second longer, before swallowing and nodding.

* * *

"Ren! Behind you!" Jaune shouted. Ren quickly turned around, and slashed the approaching Beowolf to pieces, before turning back around to face the rest of the hoard. The two of them were separated from the larger group that was advancing. Not by choice obviously, but simply through lack of ability. Of course, they're trying to get over to the group, but the constant Grimm was making that much more difficult than it needed to be.

A roar was heard over the never-ending noise the hoard of Grimm was making. Ren and Jaune looked over for a brief second and saw that the main group was being attacked by a bunch of Ursai. They couldn't focus for too long, however, due to them getting completely surrounded. Ren ran up and went back to back with Jaune. "How do we do this?"

"We should stay on the defense. With you here, neither of us have blind spots, so we just have to make sure to cut down any Grimm that approach." Jaune told him.

"Shouldn't we advance to the main group?" Ren said hurriedly, as the Beowolfs and Boarbatusk began advancing.

"We don't have the ability to do that right now." Ren gave him a small glance. "I'll stay on the lookout for a chance." He felt Ren give a nod before the two focused back on the looming threat. They stayed backed up against each other as a multitude of different Grimm poured out of the crowd, and on to them. Many Beowolfs ran in, only to be cut to shreds. Boaratusks rolled in, but they were side-stepped from quick commands between the boys and killed in less than a second.

It took a while, but after a group of six Beofolfs all charged at once, Jaune saw his chance. "Ren, NOW!" The two of them took off. There were still a couple Grimm in between them, and the group that they had to mow through, but luckily the numbers were thinning out quite a lot. Seems that the Grimm were beginning to be repelled. The two were crashing through the Grimm when Sun looked over and noticed them. He called out to Neptune and began meeting them half-way.

"There you two are! What took you so long?" Sun asked when they met up.

"Oh, you know. Killing Grimm, trying not to die. The usual." Jaune replied, heading back to converge with the main group. The four of them made it back to the main group and got into position, but that's when Jaune noticed something. He looked out towards Beacon and saw Goodwitch arriving. _'Goodwitch? What's she doing here? Wasn't she watching...'_ Jaune's eyes widened, and he began trying to make his way over to her, before being stopped by Ren.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you stay and help before you kill yourself?" He says in as joking a manner as possible.

"Ms. Goodwitch is over there." He tells him as if it would explain everything. When he gives him a confused look, Jaune continues. "She was supposed to be watching Shea!" He yells. He then heard a group of Beowolfs growl at him.

Ren sighs, then activates his Semblance. The Grimm forgot Jaune was there, and Ren turns to him. "Go on then. Please keep your emotions in check next time." Jaune flashes him a small smile

"Thanks." He then ran off, as Ren's Semblance began to wear off. The closer he got the Glynda however, the more he began to worry about Shea, and the more his emotions went bonkers again. _'Damn it!'_ He thought as he was surrounded again. _'I don't have time for this!'_ Jaune activated his Semblance, and literally powered through every single Grimm in his path. It didn't take long for Glynda to notice the trail of pure Grimm devastation heading right towards her, so she stayed on the defensive until she realized just what was causing all the destruction.

"Mr. Arc?" Jaune stopped right in front of her.

"Where's Shea!?" He screamed at her, then realized what he did, and apologized. "Sorry, but where is she?" He asked more calmly.

"She's safe, back at Beacon." She told him simply. Jaune looked at her, with worry clear in his eyes. Glynda sighed, and said, "I'll allow you to head back to go keep her safe, but we can't afford to bring a Bullhead down. You have to travel on foot." She said.

Jaune thought about it for less than a second. He already knew he was going back for her. "I'm going!" It was then, that an explosion was heard. The two searched for where it occurred, and when they found the spot, the realized it was caused by Roman Torchwick. _'Wait a minute... That's where Pyrrha and Nora went!'_ He thought with alarm. He was now split. Does he go help Pyrrha and Nora, or does he ensure Shea's safety? He looked back and forth between Beacon and Roman. Glynda noticed his internal struggle, so she did what she thought would be best.

"Go, Mr. Arc!" She commanded. "It's against the rules we gave for you to take on Torchwick, so go."

Jaune didn't need to be told anymore. He took off towards Beacon. _'Nora. Pyrrha. Please stay safe.'_

* * *

 **Well, things just took a turn, didn't they? One minute, it's a calm morning, the next, EVERYONE IS DYING!**

 **Nice conversations for the whole family!**


	18. Retiring the Story

Welp, it's come to this I guess.

I should probably explain.

I am ending this fic for now. It's not really that fun to write anymore, and I'm losing passion by the day.

Sorry guys, but this is the end.

I won't put this under complete, because it isn't, and if someone else wants to pick up the story for themselves, then go for it. Shoot me a PM if you want to continue it, and I'll send the outline and stuff over. I'm done writing it though.

Sorry again, but it was barely halfway done, and I'm just not feeling up to it anymore.

If no one picks it up, maybe I'll come back and finish it, but there's a very low chance of that.

Sorry.


End file.
